Dark Intention
by kuso tare
Summary: Ed and Al have found a way back home and both end up joining the military in a way to atone for a past mistake. But what happens when a war breaks out and a darker plan is revealed?
1. Chapter 1

Here's a new story fo you guys. Same old same old, I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. Though I wish I did. Hope you enjoy.

**Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Dark Intentions**

**Chapter One**

Winry would never forget that day. She ran to answer the door, expecting to see customers. But instead she found two faces she thought she'd never see again. It was Edward and Alphonse. They had found a way home. She had jumped on both of them, hugging them and knocking them to the ground. Granny had come out to see what all the commotion was and found Winry layed out on the two Elrics. Hugging them happily. Granny had a smirk on her face. Obviously thinking of something smart as she told Winry she should let them up. Lest she suffocate Al and cause Ed to get short again. The comment brought another one of Ed's famous rants before he put that goofy smirk on his face. Then they entered the house and sat down to some coffee as they explained how they had gotten back home. Winry didn't really care how they had gotten back. Just that they were.

Which is why she was crying the moment the words came out of Ed's mouth. It had only been six months since they had returned. Ed had rejoined the military. Saying he felt he needed to help people. Saying that he had failed someone back on earth and felt he needed to do something for others. Yet he wouldn't tell her how he felt he had failed. Al had joined the military too. Joining the medical corps. He was in Central in training at the moment.

And Ed had just told her a war had broken out. And he was being sent to the front lines. That's why she was on her knees now. Crying.

"Winry. Please?" He said as he knelt down next to her. Embracing her. "I hate it when you cry."

She didn't want to say it. But she couldn't hold it in anymore. She pushed him away and got to her feet. Anger burning in her eyes. If she'd had her wrench he was sure she'd have thrown it at him.

"If you hate seeing me cry...then stop making me!" She sobbed.

Ed stayed knelt on the floor. Stareing up with shock written all over his face. She had finally had enough. He knew she didn't want to hurt him. But she was hurting so much inside. And it was his fault. He slowly stood up. Putting one hand on his right knee as he pushed himself to his feet. His left knee joint had been bothering him a lot lately. But he hadn't wanted to worry her with it.

Now he stood. Not looking at her. "I won't complain with you. It's true. All the times you've cried, has been because of me."

"Well it's a miricle. Edward Elric admits something for once. Oh wait. It can't be a miricle. He doesn't believe in god."

Now he looked at her. Anger on his face. "What the hell does that have to do with anything? It's my own personal preference!"

"It doesn't have to do with anything, okay. I'm just so pissed at you right now."

"And I know you are. But apparently it's wrong for me to admit it. Hell would have to freeze over before it's okay to admit it! Right? Oh wait. I don't believe in the place so I can't admit things!"

"Stop turning things around!"

"Look. Theres nothing I can do. I signed up knowing I may have to fight. I accepted it then and I accept it now."

"Go to hell." She mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"I just don't want you to die. I thought I would never see you two again. Then you come back. You're here for six months then you leave again. It's all you're good at. Leaving the people who love you behind. Pretending like you have no one to come back to. Does that mean that we don't mean anything to you?"

He softened his expression as he stared at her tear streaked face. "You both mean a lot to both of us."

"Then why do you pretend we don't? I know you had things to do before. And that you were trying to protect us. So what's the reason now? You can't fix what you did back on earth by doing this here."

"It's just something I need to do! Okay?"

"Then just go! You would have left anyway! So just go and don't come back!"

"Fine! I will!"

"Stop it you two!" Granny yelled as she came into the room. "What is wrong with you two?"

"Nothing. I'm leaving now." Ed grabbed his suitcase and brown coat. "And I won't come back. Because you don't want me to."

"And since when did you do what people tell you?"

"Winry!"

Ed just shook his head and left. Granny looked to Winry. Confused. "Winry? What happened between you two?"

"Just leave me alone!" Then she ran up stairs.

**Four Months Later**

Ed ducked down in the treanch as bulletts wizzed over his head. He clutched his rifle close to him. It was now a requirement for all alchemists to carry a weapon and to know how to use them precisely. And they had found that Edward was as excellent with s gun as he was with alchemy. He was at Hawkeye's skill level. Whom he was crouching down with at the moment. They were pinned down by gunfire but couldn't fire back because of a sniper in a tower a few blocks away. When ever they poked their heads up a bullett almost took them out.

"Sir?"

He turned to Hawkeye. "Yea?" He yelled as a gernade went off nearby.

"I need you to cover me."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm going after that sniper."

"If you pop your head up you'll get a hole in it!"

She smiled and held up a canister.

"A smoke canister? I thought we were all out?"

She shook her head. "I had one left sir."

He smiled and shook his head. "Don't die or Mustang will be pissed."

She nodded and tossed him the canister. He chucked it over the treanch wall and smoke filled the area. "Go captain!"

She nodded and climbed out of the treanch, using the exploded buildings for protection.

"Good luck." Ed mumbled before proping himself up and firing over the treanch wall.

Riza snuck her way through the streets. Dodging stray bulletts and explosions. At last the tower was in sight. She crept close to the shadows so the sniper couldn't see her. Because she sure as hell couldn't see him. She knew what window he was at by the angle the bulletts came in at. But he had started to move around.

At last she reached the entrance to the tower and slowly snuck inside. It was dark as she made her way up the stairs. Her eyes were slowly adjusting to it as she quickened her pace. Once she took out the sniper she could take out the band that had Ed and the rest of his men pinned down.

She made her way to the very top and slowly stepped into the room. She could see the sniper knelt at the window. Intently watching the battle below. She slowly moved forward, rifle raised. Then a floor board creaked under her foot.

_"Shit." _ She thought to herself. The man quickly turned around in surprise. She was about to fire. Till she saw his eyes.

"An Ishbalan?" She spoke quietly. "Why are you with the Drachman army?"

"In revenge for my family! You evil demons took them from me! Elder was wrong! Revenge is the only way!" He pulled a handgun out so quickly that it didn't even register with Riza's quick eyes right away. Then she fired. The bullett went right into his forehead and out the back. A spray of blood and brain matter spewing out behind him. He fell backwards and landed on the window seal. Halfway in the tower and halfway out. Riza sighed and moved over to the man. She pulled him back inside and layed him on the floor. His eyes were still wide open. After stareing for a few moments at his red eyes, she slowly closed them and headed back to the window. She still had a job to do.

"Shit!" Ed yelled as he dropped back into the treanch.

"Sir?"

"I'm all right!" He looked down to where a bullett lay embeded in his automail hand. For a quick moment flashes of Winry blurred before his eyes, then they were gone.

"Fuck." He mumbled as he took out his knife and pried it out. Then he heard a shot ring out in the distance. He peaked up over the treanch and saw one of the enemy slumped dead over the sandbags he was hiding behind. Blood oozing out of his head.

"Riza." Ed said with a smile as another soldier fell dead. They were safe. For now.

They sat close to the fire that night and drank coffee. Pulling their coats tighter to themselves. Winter was setting in quickly. In a month it would be Ed's birthday. He was going to be twenty. The years just seemed to be going by faster for him.

He looked down into his coffee cup. A solem look on his face.

"Sir?" Riza asked out of concern.

"Hm?"

"Are you all right?"

"Yea."

"You don't look it."

He let out a long sigh. "I had a pretty bad fight with Winry before I left."

At first Riza looked surprised. He just came out and told her something. That was a first. Then she put on a soft expression.

"What about?"

"She didn't want me to fight. We said some pretty nasty things to eachother. She told me to go to hell. And I had to bite my tounge. I almost told her to do the same. Then she told me never to come back. And I said I wouldn't. Then I just left." He dropped his coffee cup and buried his face in his hands. "God. She was crying so hard and I just left."

"Edward. She just...she cares about you so much. She's lost you so many times. It's just hurting her. Making her say things she doesn't mean."

"I know. And I don't understand why I keep turning away from her. They're my home. But I can't seem to except that."

"You're still trying to protect her. Even though she's not in danger."

"I can't help it. I care about her so much."

"You...love her? Don't you?"

Ed just looked at her. Had to be that woman's intuition. "Yea." He said, closing his eyes. "I do. But I just screwed that up. Badly."

"You two just need time. Word's were spoken out of fear and anger. It's not enough to rip you both apart."

"I hope so." He said as he opened his eyes and turned away. "I'm going to bed." He got up and dusted off his blue uniform as he walked to his tent.

The dark had completely set in now. And Riza still sat with a few soldiers by the fire. She was about to go to bed too when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey."

"Roy?"

"Yea."

"What are you doing here?"

"This is going to sound funny. But I'm here to report to duty, under Lt. colonel Elric."

She smiled and had to surpress a laugh. "You're right. That is funny."

"So...where is he?"

"He said he was going to bed. That was a couple hours ago. But if I know Edward, he's still awake."

"Can you take me to him?"

The smile dropped from her face.

"What is it?"

"Ed's been drinking a lot lately. By this time he's probably pretty drunk."

"Let me talk to him. You know I've done the same so many times. I know what he's going through."

"You can try. He doesn't listen well when he's drunk."

"How's that any different from before?"

"All right. Come on."

She lead him through the sea od tents till they came to one on the outskirts of the little tent village. The light from the lanturn still glowed in the tent.

"Good luck Roy."

"Thanks."

He walked up to the tent and rattled the canvas. "Hey? Can I come in Ed?"

"Roy?" The young man asked. His voice hoarse. He sounded horrible.

"Yes sir." Roy almost had to choke out. "Can I come in?"

"Yea."

Roy ducked down and entered the tent. There he found a rather rough looking Ed sitting up and looking at him. His uniform dishevled amd a mostly empty bottle of whiskey sitting next to him. Roy sighed and moved to sit down by him.

"You look a bit...drunk there Ed."

"You know how it is Roy. It's really usefull for forgetting.

"And what are you trying to forget Ed?"

Ed just turned away from him and grabbed at the bottle, taking a big swig.

"Or should I say who are you trying to forget?"

Ed set the bottle down. "Drop it Roy."

"I can't. Not with the way you look. You're a mess. Have you even looked at yourself?"

"Don't be a hypocrite Roy! You did the same damn thing!"

"And I learned from it. I'm thirty-one now Ed. I need to grow up at some point. Learn from my mistakes. And except that I can't change them. You have to learn to do the same thing. Or you'll just keep hitting the bottle till you drink yourself to death. Then you'll really be hurting the ones around you. Do you want Winry to have to watch you buried over such a stupid choice? That's why I stopped. So Riza won't have to do that for me."

"You love her? Don't you?" Ed asked slowly. Trying not to slur.

"I do. As much as I know you love Winry."

"She doesn't want anything to do with me. I failed her too many times."

"You have to stop thinking that way. If she didn't care about you she wouldn't get on your case."

"Why are you here Roy? Why were you sent here?"

Roy sighed. He was changing the subject. Just like he used to do. Riza was right. But he was much worse than he had been before. "I'm to report to duty under you...sir."  
Ed let out a short huff and a smile. "How ironic. Now you have to salute the short one."

"Now I know you're drunk. You'd never call yourself short."

"Get some sleep Roy. We got a big fight tomorrow."

"You done drinking?"

"I've got a whole nother bottle left. Now go."

Roy let out an exasperated sigh. "Yes sir." He got up, saluted, and left.

He made his way back to the fire where he found Riza still huddled close to it. Warming up.

"I thought you'd gone to bed?"

"Wanted to now how it went."

"Not so good. Riza. He's a fucking mess."

"Yea. I'm really worried about him. But there's nothing we can really do. He just pushes anyone away who tries to help. We should just get some sleep. We hit the main camp tomorrow."

"Yes mam'."

"Don't call me that."

"Sorry. But I got to make it look good in front of the other soldiers."

"Whatever. Goodnight Roy."

"Goodnight ma...Riza."

They smiled to each other brfore heading in their respected directions.

**A/N**

Yea I know. I have a tendacy of making Ed drunk. But I think it's what any person would do if they went through what he and his brother did.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay. So it looks like some of you really like this story so I'll keep it going. So here's the next chapter.

**Chapter Two**

Ed stood and watched the bombs blow away more of the city in the distance. Drachma was persistant. They had made their move while Amestris was trying to re-build itself. Still no one understood how they got passed the border fortress to the north. They couldn't get thet far north to investagate. That was part of Edward's mission. He and his squad were to clear the way north and then find out what happened up there. But it was slow going. He was supposed to be there a week ago. But the Drachman soldiers were tough. And they were allied with some disgruntled Ishbalan's who didn't want peace. They wanted revenge.

Ed sighed as he turned away. His head hurt bad after downing a bottle and a half of whiskey. He was surprised he was still alive and hadn't died of alcohol poisoning. Mabe he hadn't dranken enough to. Who knew. But he did find it desturbing that he wouldn't have minded if he had died.

He worked his way back to the tent village they had set up in the city. Looking around he took note of how many casulties they had taken. Many men were screaming in agony. Others had limbs blown away and would no doubt end up returning with automail. It was the only way they would still be allowed to fight. Or to stay in the military at all.

Now he stopped and watched as the military chaplin held a soldiers hand and told him his last rights. Then he saw the soldiers hand go limp. Ed felt a pang in his heart but it quickly went away. He was becoming cold to it all. His old protective nature being replaced with a numbing sensation. He couldn't change what was happening. He had to just keep moving forward. He wasn't a little kid anymore. He couldn't save everyone. And he couldn't always protect the members of his squad. So he chose to not get close to anyone. He started to push more and more people away.

Roy and Riza were talking quietly when Edward returned from his survailance mission.

"Well? How does it look?" Roy asked.

"We're gonna have a rough time. They're randomly blowing up buildings. Trying to put obsticles in our way. But we don't have a choice. I've got the council breathing down my neck. We've got to get north soon. Riza? Tell everyone to get ready."

"Yes sir." She saluted and headed off.

"You've really grown Ed." Roy said after a moment.

"No I haven't. I've just turned my back on everything else. Go get ready Roy."

"Yes sir." Roy headed off. Quite worried about that look Ed had in his eyes. He knew what he was thinking. He had thought it many times himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A group of Drachman soldiers fell bloodied to the ground as Ed had just impaled them with his stone spikes.

"Move it!" He ordered. Then he winced as a bullett wizzed passed his head. But it had come from behind him. He turned back to see Riza with her rifle raised. He turned back around and saw a Drachman soldier fall to the ground dead. A hole in his head.

"Be more carefull sir." Riza said as she moved passed him. He smirked and followed suit. It was hard going with all the rubble in their way. But they refused to give in. They were more determined than ever to win this war. And they would not turn back now. They would not be called cowards. So they forced themselves to move forward. Having to keep moving even as they watched their friends fall on either side of them. They would mourn when this was all over.

Roy seperated from the squad to try and clear a path for some of the men to circle around and take them from behind. He ran down the street glancing side to side. It looked like he had gotten everyone. But then he skidded to a stop. Sliding down to the ground as a rather large Drachman soldier came from nowhere. There was almost no time for defense. He had frozen and didn't even no why. It was like he had completely shut down. He had even forgotten about his flame alchemy.

Then his face was splattered with blood as a blue blur flew passed and had collided with the Drachman soldier. He snapped out of it long enough to see Ed crouched over the soldier. His armblade in the now dead Drachman's chest. He pulled it out and returned his auromail to normal before turning to Roy.

"Not like you old man."

"Sorry. Something just came over me and I froze."

"You still haven't killed anyone yet? Have you?"

"Not since Pride. But he wasn't human."

"Why are you here then? You can't even kill anyone. You shouldn't be here."

"I didn't have a choice. Thats all I can say."

Ed just sighed. "Whatever. You just gonna stay there on your ass?" He said as he held out his hand. Roy looked up at him and gave him a lighthearted smirk before he took it and was helped to his feet.

"Clean that shit off your face." Ed said. Pointing to the blood.

"Yes sir."

They made their way back to the others as they were trying to infiltrate the final defense of the Drachman's. There weren't too many of them left. They were pinned down in a building refusing to give up. Choosing death. Riza was snipeing them off one by one, causing them to fall back deeper into the building. Ed mad his move and ran into the building.

"Ed! Edward!" Riza yelled as he disappeared into the building.

"That fucking nutcase!" Roy yelled before also running into the building. Riza close behind. The other soldiers watched in awe. Not sure if the trio were brave or completely insane.

Ed quietly snuck through the building. Taking out one soldier after another without any care. He'd just drop one and keep moving. It scared him that he was starting to like this just a little too much. But he pushed the thought from his mind as he pushed on. Another soldier fell to him. Then another. He had finally reached the last point of defense for them in the crumbling building. They were quite surprised to see him just walk into the room with his gun raised. They quickly moved to fire but were dead before they even realized it. At last there was only one soldier left. He could see the gun barrel sticking out from around the corner.

"Just give it up! Do you really want to die like your other friends?" There was no answer as he snuck closer. "Come on! Don't throw your life away!" At last the soldier jumped out with his gun raised. Ed began to pull back the trigger but then hesitated. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy and Riza were following Ed's trail. The dead bodies and blood scattered about the hallways.

"God. Roy? Ed would never do something like this."

"He's not the Ed we knew anymore. Something in him has changed. I only wonder what happened back on earth that could do this to him? He was never one to kill unless he didn't have a choice. He couldn't stand the sight of death and what people could do to each other. What could have changed him? What could make him do something like this?" He asked this as he looked down at a soldier who's head was completely exploded. A gun hadn't done that. And he had never seen Ed use any kind of alchemy that could do this to a person.

"Shit Ed. What's going on in your head?"

"Shhh. Roy. Listen."

They both went quiet for a moment as they listened. They could hear a voice that was definately Edward's. He was talking to someone. "Just put the gun down." They could hear him say. "You don't really want ot do this." They looked at each other then made their way to the room at the end of the hall. What they saw when they entered shocked them. For Roy. It brought back memories he really didn't want to remember.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There Ed sttod, gun raised at the other soldier. Pleading with him to put the gun down. This was the old Edward standing before them at this moment. Not the cold hearted one they had come to know. And looking at the soldier that had the gun pointed at him. It wasn't hard to see why the old Edward was back. The soldier that had his gun trained on him...was an eight year old boy. Shaking with fear. Ed was talking with him desperately. Trying to get him to put the gun down. The boy just shook his head as he shook all over. Refusing to put the gun down.

"Okay." Ed said. "But at least put the safety on before you do something you'll regret."

"No! I was told to kill all of you! Or die. The only two choices I have!"

"That's not true. You can make your own choice. They're all gone. No one is here to know you gave up. And no one will ever know. Please? Put the gun down."

"No!"

Ed did his best to stay calm. He didn't want the boy to get too scared and accidentally shoot. Ed calmly talked to him.

"Have you ever shot anyone before? Ever killed anyone?"

The boy shook his head.

"Do you really want to know what that feels like? Because believe me. It's not a good feeling. It ruins your life. And you can never bring those people back. They're gone forever. But if you pull that trigger now. You won't live passed this moment. Because someone will kill you."

The boy stuttered as he tried to talk. Then he just slowly lowered the gun and fell to his knees.

"I'm sorry." He sobbed.

Ed lowered his gun as well and slowly walked over to the boy. "It's okay now. Just come with us all right?"

"What's gonna happen to me?"

"I really don't know. I couldn't tell you. But for now you're with me. Let's go okay?"

The boy just nodded and slowly got to his feet and grabbed onto Ed, almost falling over. The poor boy looked exausted. Ed shouldered his rifle and picked the boy up. The child tightened his grip on him. As if he was holding onto him for dear life. Ed knew this boy did not have an easy exsistance ahead of him. He was still Drachman. But he would try his best to keep the boy safe.

They walked out of the building, the other soldiers watching in awe. Ed just glared at them. "Is the area secure?"

"Yes sir. All the remaining soldiers have been taken prisoner."

"Then get to your posts!"

"Yes sir!" They saluted and moved off.

"I'm sorry sir." The boy mumbled. "My dad made me come with him. He trained me and told me I had to kill."

"You won't have to ever kill. You're safe now."

"Okay." The boy closed his eyes and buried his face into Ed's shoulder.

"Ed. You can't promise that. He's still Drachamn." Roy said.

"I'll do what I can." Ed said. Determination in his voice. Somehow this boy was single handedly changing Ed. If only for a minute.

And so the day belonged to the Amestrian forces. They had taken out the last of the Drachman resistance. Those who were still alive were taken for interogation.

Ed sighed and wiped some dirt from his face. They now had a clear passage to the north. To the Briggs fortress. But the weight of all the lives he had just taken now fell heavilly on Ed's shoulders. He had thought he had shoved them away but he had been wrong. He felt sick. His hand's started to shake. He was falling apart in one solid motion. His face went instantly pale. And he knew he had to get away. He composed himself to walk over to Roy and Hawkeye. Roy was telling her about his and Ed's little conversation on the battlefield when Ed came walking up.

"Captain?"

"Sir?" She said, turning to him. Then she saw his face. "Ed? Are you all right?"

"Yea. Flu or something. Can you take care of things here?"

"Yes sir?"

Ed made a quick retreat back towards camp.

"Roy?" Riza said in a worried tone.

"What he's done had finally hit him."

"Can you do something?"

"No. He'll just push me away. But we will have to keep an eye on him."

**Risembool**

Winry sat quietly in the living room. Petting Den nervously. He was looking up into her face with sad eyes. Whimpering every so often. He knew she was sad. She was trying to hold back her tears when the doctor came into the room. She stood quickly, causing Den to scamper away.

"Doctor?"

"You should go see her Winry."

"She's...dying?"

He just nodded. "I'm sorry. But she's old Winry. She can't handle illnesses anymore."

She nodded with a sob and headed to her grandmother's room. Entering, she felt a heavy preasure it seemed fall over her. Pinako slowly turned her head to her grandaughter and forced a small smile.

"Don't look so sad child. You knew it would happen one day."

"But if feels so soon."

"It always does. But there's nothing you can do about it."

"I don't have anyone if you go grandma."

"That's not true. You have Edward and Alphonse."

"I don't have Ed anymore. Not with what I said."

Granny let out a ragged breath. "Do you think a little squabble like that will part you two forever? You've both had time to cool off."

Winry didin't say anything. She wasn't too sure but she didn't want to worry her grandmother with it. Not now. "I guess so."

Granny reached up a shaky hand and placed it on Winry's cheek. Winry touched it with her own.

"I know you love Edward. And I know he loves you. A little fight isn't going to change that."

"But what if he dies in the war? I don't want him to die."

She started to cry now. For both Edward and her grandmother. And for Alphonse. Tears streaked down her face.

"He's a strong man. You know that. He'll be all right. The both of them. Find them when I'm gone. I'll rest better knowing you're with them."

"Of course grandma."

"And work hard on your automail." Her eyes slowly began to close.

"I will."

"I love you Winry."

"I love you grandma." Then her eyes completely closed and her arm went limp in Winry's hands. "Grandma." She buried her head in the sheets and cried.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

A month more passed and Ed and his squad had finished their work in the north. The fortress had been completely destroyed. Presumebly by renagade alchemists who were working for Drachma. Extra forces came to secure the border and Ed and his squad headed back south. In all this time Ed hadn't said much to Roy or Riza. They were worried about him. His drinking had gotten much worse. There was hardly a moment that you didn't see him drunk. And when he was drunk he would go on rambling about the Drahman boy. He had been taken and no one had seen him since. Now Ed felt he had failed him. Didn't keep his promise to him.

And his condition only worsened as they got back to the main camp. In quite an unexpected way.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The pain and fear was evident in his voice. He wasn't angry per-say. But he was upset. Winry stood up and looked at him.

"I had to do something. I'm making automail for the military."

Ed took in the look of her in the blue military uniform. He would have never thought he'd see her in that.

"What about granny?"

"She...she died Ed. A month ago."

"What?"

"She was old. It was inevitable." She said sadly.

"I'm sorry Winry."

"That's what Al said."

"When did you see him?"

"He's here helping with the wounded. He's worried about you."

"As he should be." Roy grumbled from behind Ed. Before anything more could be said Riza dragged him away.

"What does he mean?" She questioned.

"Nothing. It's war. Soldiers do odd things."

"That's not an answer."

"I'm really sorry about granny."

She sighed. She hated when he changed the subject. "Thank you Ed."

He leaned in and hugged her. She blushed, surprised. But then hugged him back.

"Al's back at the aid station." She said after a few moments. "He'll want to see you."

He pulled away and smiled to her. "And we still have to talk about you being in that uniform Win."

"Yea yea." She said as she watched him walk away. There was something different about him. Something not right.

Needless to say Al practically tackled his brother to the ground when he saw him. But they couldn't speak at the moment because of the casulties. So they said they'd talk at the meal that night.

But that conversation didn't go well. Ed was very drunk and you couldn't really understand him. He had been pretty happy for a while. Running around and hugging everyone. But as the alcohol sunk in more, his depression came out. He started to get defensive and swear at a lot of people. Roy and Riza just shook their heads and tried to ignore him. Winry and Al were terified though. She grabbed a hold of Riza's arm and pulled her closer, a pleading look in her eyes.

"How long has he been like this?"

Riza sighed. "Months now. He isn't well."

It was then that Ed got up and staggered off. Al got up to go after him but Winry stopped him.

"Let me. Please?"

He nodded slightly and watched her go.

She found Ed over by the tower where Hawkeye had killed the Ishbalan. He was sitting on a pile of rubble and seemed distracted with something.

"Edward?"

He jumped slightly but didn't turn around.

"Did I scare you?"

"Go back Win. I dun't want you to see this." He slurred.

"What?"

"Go back."

Instead she slowly walked towards him. Eventually standing in front of him. Now she knew what he was talking about.

"Ed?"

"I'm sorry Win. For making you hurt. For leaving you behind. Always turning my back on you. Now go so you don't have to see!"

She didn't budge. She just stared down at the gun in his hands.

"You say you're sorry for hurting me but you'll do this? This will hurt me Ed. Don't do this please? I said things back there that I regret. That I didn't mean. I don't want you to dissapear from my life. You're my best friend. Family. You both are. I can't lose you. And neither can Al. Don't do this." She pleaded with him.

"I'm a failure." He said at last. "I've failed. I couldn't find those bombs. I couldn't destroy them. And our friend, Noah. I couldn't protect her either. The Nazi's took her. And my other friend died for nothing because I ended up back there anyway. All I do is fail and hurt people! Just let me go! Let me die!"

"I just watched grandma die. I'm not about to let you do this. Give me the gun Ed. Please?"

"I can't. Death is the only atonement now."

"That is not atonement. That's just stupidity. It won't change anything. You can't change the past. All you can do is move forward. And we can help you do that. You can make atonement without dying. There is still hope Ed. You were kids when you made that mistake. And since then you won't allow yourself to make any others. But we're human. We make mistakes. All we can do is learn from them. No matter how bad they are."

He just stayed stareing at his gun. Not moving.

"I love you Ed! Don't do this! Please?"

Now he looked up at her. Tears brimmed in her eyes as they did in his own. The words had shocked him.

"You...love me? But, how could you?"

She leaned in close and put both hands on his cheeks. "Because I know the real you."

He swallowed hard as he stared into her eyes. Getting lost in their blue depths. Like he had so many times before.

"I love you too Win."

"Is that you talking? Or the alcohol?"

"It's me. God. I'm so sorry Win." He dropped the gun and wrapped his arms around her and cried. "I'm so sorry."

"I know. Now just cry. Let it all out." She said as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Roy, Riza, and Al watched from the distance. Al was crying himself. He had never seen his brother this way.

"Come on Al." Riza said gently. Putting a hand on his shoulder. "Let's leave them alone."

He nodded and left with them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Ed awoke in his tent. He rubbed at his eyes because they were stinging pretty badly.

He started to push himself up on the bedroll and that's when he saw Winry curled up in a ball against the side of the tent. She was asleep. Shivering every so often. He slowly got up and retreived his coat from where he apparently just dropped it the night before. He walked over and layed it over her before sitting back down on the bedroll. He watched as she smiled and pulled the coat closer.

It caused him to smile as well. She looked so peacefull when she was asleep. He remembered when they were kids. They used to stay at one anothers house. When they were really small they used to sleep in the same bed. But as they got older they always made sure she had the bed and they would sleep on the floor right next to the bed. Ed would wake up at night to go to the bathroom or to get a drink. But when he would return to the room he would find himself stareing at her. She always had a smile on her face. And it would always make him smile.

"Maybe I've loved her since then." He spoke. Then he clasped a hand over his mouth when he realized he had said that out loud. Winry shifted slightly but didn't wake. He sighed quietly and looked around the tent. Empty liquer bottles lay strewn about the tiny area. He had never been able to remember anything else before after he drank like that. Yet everything from the night before was still fresh in his mind. Even every word they had said to eachother. And he cringed when he remembered the look on her face when she saw the gun.

He covered his face. So upset for doing that to her. He didn't remember much after he started crying in her arms. That was the only part that was blurry. She nust have managed to get him back here. Because he sure didn't remember doing it.

"Shit." He mumbled.

"Ed?"

He looked up and saw her stareing grogilly at him.

"Hey Win."

"How are you feeling?"

"Hungover. That should about sum it up."

Now that sad look returned to her face.

"Winry. I'm so sorry about last night. I didn't mean for you to see me that way."

"If I wouldn't have been there you would be dead right now. And that thought scares me to death."

"I am so sorry Win."

"I know you are." She got up and walked over to sit next to him, draping the coat over her shoulders. "I'm not going to lie Ed. You really scared me last night. I've never seen you that bad."

"I never let it get that bad before." He gripped his hands together tightly as the visions ran through his mind again.

"I just want you to know Ed. I meant everything I said last night."

"So did I. It really wasn't the booze talking when I told you I loved you. In fact now that I think about it, I've always loved you."

"Me too." She said quietly.

"But I do want you to know. I am upset with you for joining the military. But I did do the same thing and you were upset too. It's just, if the time comes you may have to take a life. Being a mechanic won't save you from that. The same for Al. He may not have a choice either. Even if he is a doctor. I just don't want to see blood on your hand's. You were meant to help people. Not destroy them."

She wasn't sure what to say. She'd never really seen Ed so serious before. "Ed. I know you're worried about me. But you can't always be there to protect me. I have to protect myself."

"But while I'm here, I will protect you."

She smiled. It really was sweet of him. "You care about people too much."

"And there's something wrong with that?" He said with a smile.

She smiled back. "Not at all." She leaned in and put a hand on his cheek. "I just want you to be better. To have our old Ed back."

Now he leaned closer, stareing into those blue depths once more. "I'd do anything for you you know. Anything to protect you. And I know you can protect yourself. I probably have enough skull fractures to prove that."

She giggled at that but stopped as she felt his lips press against hers. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her. Both deepening the kiss.

It was then that the tent flap was thrown open. The two slowly opened their eyes in shock and slowly turned around. Slightly embarassed.

"Am I interuptimg something?" Roy asked with a smirk on his face.

"Don't you announce yourself before entering an officers tent?" Ed said with a smirk on his face now.

"You had to say it didn't you?"

"Yup. So what's so important that you _'had'_ to interupt?"

"The Brigadier General is here. He want's to talk to you."

"Shit. I wonder what he wants?"

"You sound happy that he's here." Winry said sarcastically.

"We don't see eye to eye. He's just like a _'dearly_ _departed' _ Brigadier general I'd sooner forget."

"Basque Grande." Roy said knowingly.

Ed growled and got up. "Better go see what he want's." Then he bent down and gently kissed Winry on the lips. "I'll see you later."

"Mmhm."

He walked out with Roy and then stuck his hand back into the tent and gave a slight gesture with his hand. That meant the coast was clear. She slowly exited the tent. Looking in all directions before making her way to the aid station. They had to be cautious. She was in the military now which meant having this kind of relationship was taboo. And she wondered how they were going to keep it hidden. There was still a long way before the wars end. And she knew she was going to resign afterwards. But what about Ed? Would he follow her? Or stay? She was afraid if he stayed he would be killed. She was so worried about it as it was now.

She shook her head to clear the thought from her mind. One day at a time was the best way to take things.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed stood, glaring at the Brigadier general. He glared back. They were at a stalemate and neither had even said a word to the other yet.

"You should show more respect for your superiors Elric."

"Not with the way you think. You live for causing death everyday."

"Survival Lt. colonel. Survival."

"That's bullshit and you know it! You love the bloodshed!"

"Watch your tounge boy! I heard you enjoyed quite the bloodbath only a little while back so don't be hippocriticle! And if you don't watch yourself I'll have you courtmarshled faster than you can transmute your mother!"

Ed froze. "What...are you talking about?"

"Oh yes Lt. colonel. I know your dirty little secret. What you and your brother did all those years ago. How you got that automail and how you bound your brother's soul to a suit of armor."

Ed didn't move. Didn't speak. At that moment , he was at the Brigadier generals mercy. The Brigadier general smiled. He knew he had him.

"Now Elric. If you want to keep yourself and your little brother out of prison, and if you want to keep your mechanic friend safe, you'll do what I say."

"You leave them out of this! It was my sin! And Winry had nothing to do with any of it!"

"You're not in a position to make demands Elric!"

Ed closed his mouth. He was right. "What do you want me to do?" He asked in a low growl. The Brigadier gen. smirked.

"You can come in now!" Ed looked at him akwardly till he realized he was looking passed him. He slowly turned around as a man in a gray uniform stepped in and smirked at Ed, giving him a little wave. Ed was speachless. This couldn't be possible.

"But...the gate. Mustang..." He stuttered.

"Didn't close the gate." The Brigadier gen. said. "We caught him before he could. And we placed the same threat upon him. On Hawkeye."

Ed narrowed his eyes. This was going to get very bad very fast.

"What are you up to?" He seethed.

"I and the Germans as you would call them, have found common ground. As you know personally their last leader was a bit eccentric and instead of doing what she was supposed to, she tried to destroy this world. We here are going to enable them to use alchemy in their world, while they show us how to use their deadliest weapons. We will rule this entire world."

"You're fucking insane." He said with widened eyes.

"The same look in your eyes as always Elric. I know that from my former bodies memory."

"Former...body?"

He leaned in closer and stared into Ed's eyes. "I think you knew him as the Iron Blood alchemist."

Ed gasped. "Homunculus? But, that's imposible! A homunculus resembles the person that the alchemist tried to revive! You don't look anything like him!"

"And what if there was an alchemist in this world who could change a homunculus' appearence? Their certainly was one who could make one age."

Visions of Dante flashed before Ed's eyes. _'Who could be as dumb as that evil bitch?' _ Ed thought to himself.

"And what if..." The Brigadier continued, "They were even stronger than you Elric?"

Ed said nothing. Just stood and stared. The Brigadier backed away.

"You're job is simple Elric." He said as he turned his back on him. "I've been in charge of an army of human chimeras that my master created. You're job is to train them for the upcoming battle. We're taking the parliment down."

"What?"

"And of course you say nothing to anyone. Or your brother and your little girlfriend will be the ones to pay."

Ed grit his teeth and glared at the homunculus' back. He would figure a way around this. But for now he'd have to playcate the devil.

After Ed left, the German walked over to the homunculus and looked suspisiously at him.

"You aren't going to tell him what his true purpose is?"

"If I do, he will do whatever it takes to get out of it. And that is when he is most dangerous. When he's protecting the ones he loves. You should know that."

The German put a hand to his left side. "Yes. I will never forget that."


	4. Chapter 4

Well I thought I'd add the whole _'I don't own Fullmetal' _just for the heck of it. Also there may be a lemon in a later chapter. Not quite sure yet. So just warning you.

**Chapter Four**

Ed looked a little pale as he entered the mess tent later that afternoon. Winry and Al smiled and waved to him as he entered. He faked a smile and walked over to them. He caught Roy's eye as he sat down. Roy's expression changed. And it was then that Ed knew that he knew. He had gone almost as white as Ed.

"Why do you look so pale?" Riza asked.

"It's nothing." Roy said. Then he looked to Ed. "We should talk later."

Ed nodded.

Winry and Riza looked to each other. Then to Al. He just shrugged his shoulders. He had no clue either.

So they ate lunch. Little jokes about Ed and Winry being thrown back and forth. Though quietly. So the two wouldn't get in trouble with the higher up's.

After dinner Al and Winry headed off to the aid station. Riza went back to her tent to clean her guns. And Ed and Roy walked off to secluded place. Once hidden from everyone else, Roy put on a serious face.

"That _'thing'_ told you? Didn't he?"

"Yea. He wants me to train the army of chimeras."

Roy let out a low growl. "So he must be holding Al and Winry over your head."

"They're the only family I have left."

"So did he mention the alchemist?"

"Yea. I wonder who it could be?"

"Don't know. But whatever's going on, it's gonna happen soon. They brought you here and then put me under your command."

"They're keeping us together to keep a better eye on us."

"Shit. So what else did he tell you?"

"For one, not to say anything to anyone. But since you're in this pile of shit mess too I figured it was all right."

Roy nodded. "So what are you gonna do about all this?"

"Probably the same thing you are. Buying time till I can figure a way out."

"We better figure it out soon. Times running out."

Ed closed his eyes and crossed his arms. He was hoping all this would be over soon. The war would end and he, Al, and Winry could go home. But things were just getting worse. And fast at that.

"Edward?" Roy asked after a few moments of silence.

"Hm?" Ed said, opening his eyes.

"What if we can't fix this? What if there's no way around this? We don't even know what their true intentions for us are. And we can't possibly submit ourselves to helping them. And I know people would say it's better to sacrifice three for the sake of billions. But I just can't do that and neither can you. So if all else fails, what do we do?"

Ed just stared at him not saying anything. Then he sighed and dropped his arms to his sides.

"We run. We take them and run. But we do our best in the meantime to not let them know we're up to something."

"They'll hunt us. You know they won't stop."

"It's apparent they need us. They won't be able to execute any of their plans. We'll just have to do our best to come up with a plan in the meantime. The first stop being to find out who this mysterious alchemist is."

Roy nodded silently. "Yea. That's probably all we can do. I just can't let anything happen to Riza."

"Why don't you just tell her you love her?"

"What if I were to die? It would hurt her more. If she were to love me that is."

"And don't you think it would hurt her just as much not to know? I learned that lesson with Winry."

"I don't know." Roy sighed and looked away. "We head back to Central tomorrow." He said without turning around.

"Yea. And that's when the shit will really hit the fan."

**A/N**

Yea. This chapter was kinda short so I'll probably post two this time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Al just stared out the window of the train while all the other soldiers spoke happily around him. But as for their merry little band, not a one spoke. They could tell there was something wrong. Something neither Roy nor Ed would speak of. Which means they were told to keep quiet. Al could tell by now. And that was a very bad sign.

Winry was asleep on Ed's shoulder while Riza was once more cleaning her guns. Roy was spacing out. He was stareing out the window passed Al. This was not how this group normally acted. But Al kept quiet. It was best not to push the subject because obviously something was very wrong. He leaned his chin on his hand and closed his eyes. Might as well just try to get some sleep. They'd be back in Central soon and would have to give reports to their co's. And Al really hated paperwork. Especially with the amount of casulties he had to report.

A while later they were back in Central finishing up their reports. Al, Winry, and Riza met up in the mess hall. While Roy and Ed were still absent. They sat down to eat while they waited for them. It was a quiet meal. All knew that each of them wanted to ask the very same question but were un-sure if they should. Finally Winry just gave in.

"Do any of you know what's going on with Ed and Roy?" She asked quietly.

"I don't know." Riza said. "But by the way they're acting, they're trying to protect us from something."

"And the way they've been opening up to us lately, and suddenly they're being hush hush, it's bad." Al added.

"But what do you think it could be?" Riza asked.

"Well, Ed didn't start acting this way till after the meeting with the Brigadeir General."

"Which one?"

"I think his name is Sampson. I heard some of the soldiers saying a Brigadier by that name was coming."

Riza looked down at the food on her tray, thinking.

"Riza?" Al questioned.

"He's head of a new training program. But the programs very Top Secret."

"So, do you think he forced brother to do it?"

"Must have. Which means it's something big. With everything that Ed has knowledge of."

"What the hell's going on here?" Winry said with obvious worry in her voice.

"I don't know. But I think both Roy and Ed have been pulled into it."

"So have we." Winry said. "I think we're captives. That's why Ed and Roy can't do or say anything."

It was all starting to make sense to them now. This was a more dangerous situation then they had previously thought.

"So what should we do?" Winry asked.

"Not say anything. We don't need to be doing something to make them force their hand. And Roy and Ed are probably already trying to think of something." Riza pointed out.

They all silently nodded in agreement. But it didn't mean they weren't going to be thinking of a backup plan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed and Roy had been lead to an old warehouse on the outskirts of Central. Deep into the very depths of the building. There they were shown the vast army of chimera. There were thousnads of them. And all looked particularly vicous. They were really starting to feel un-comfortable here. They had already been shown what kind of training they would have to bestow upon the vast army. And both felt pretty sick knowing that if they didn't do something soon, many people were going to die. But their minds drew a blank as to what to do.

"This is Gale." Sampson said. Snapping both of them from their thoughts. "He's the strongest one here."

They both gulped as they looked at him. He was fucking huge. And he was nothing but muscle.

"What is he mixed with?" Ed couldn't help but ask. Almost in awe at his shear size.

"He's mixed with a buffalo."

"Oh." Ed said nervously as he stepped back a few paces.

"Shit." Was all Roy could say.

"This way gentlemen." Sampson ordered as he motioned for them to move. They did so. Followed by Gale. It was quite a nerve racking predicement. Being stuck between a homunculus and a chimera. They tried to ignore the fact but they just couldn't wipe it from their minds.

Sampson halted them in front of a pair of steel doors. They looked up at him nervously. Not liking where this may be leading.

"In here are our hardest subjects to tame. They are only half-way through the process of becoming chimeras. But they're being difficult."

They waited as he opened the doors. All the men and women inside either were wearing Drachman military uniforms or were just Dracman that had been caught somewhere in Amestres.

"I need you two to try to get these sorry excuses for humans to see reason. Show them that they either bend to our will, or they die."

Ed growled as he glanced around the room. The people either looked defiant or scared out of their minds. "Didn't we just finish doing this to the Ishbalans?" Then his eyes landed on someone very familiar. A young boy. "You."

The boy looked up and a tiny light seemed to gleam in his eye but was soon gone. Ed cleanched his fists as his face grew redder. "You asshole! He's just a child!" Ed said taking a swing at Sampson. He missed and was smashed from behind by Gale.

"That child is a Drachman as well. There's no place for sympathy for any of their kind. Not even a child."

"I...I promised him nothing bad was going to happen to him." Ed said with pain in his voice. He was on his hands anf knees on the ground. Trying to regain his breath. Gale had knocked it clean out of him. Roy was knelt next to him trying to help him.

"Well looks like you lied. Don't make promises you can't keep Elric. Especially to a Drachman piece of shit. That's treason by the way."

"Better to be a traitor than to take innocent lives!" Ed spat.

"You're walking on thin ice Elric. As defiant as you are I wonder how you've lived this long?"

"Yea. So do I."

Sampson just glared at him as he walked passed, motioning for Gale to follow. "Get to work you two. And no more complaints or you know what will happen." Then they were gone.

Ed still heaved on the floor. Fire growing in his eyes. This wasn't right. He had to stop this somehow. No more people were gonna die. Not if he could help it. Not even if it meant his life.

He slowly got back to his feet with Roy's help. He took a few deep breaths as he looked around once more. The people in the room seemed rather shocked. They were being defended by an Amestrian. That was something new to them. Ed locked eyes with the boy once more.

"I promised you I wouldn't let anything happen to you. And I will keep my promise." He said between breaths. "How would you people like to go home?"

They looked at him with lost expressions on their faces.

"What do you mean?" One Drachman man asked.

"I'm asking if you want to go home. Because I may have a way for you to do that. But it may take some time."

"And how will you do this?" Another asked.

"I need your help for one everyone. I need you to put your acting skills to the test."

They all looked to each other. "What do you want us to do?" One of them finally asked. It was the boy.

"Stay defiant. But make it look like we're making slow progress. For some reason they seem to need your full compliance before they can change you. So the slower you submit the better. It'll buy us some time to formulate a plan and buy you some time as well. I guess what I'm asking is for you to help. When the time comes and we have a plan, I'd like you to help us fight back. It's your only way out of here. I'll find a hideing place for you afterwards and if all goes as planned, I'll send you home. You have my word on this."

"And mine." Roy said, stepping forward. "Help us and you'll be helping yourselves."

They all looked at each other. Searching each other eyes for the answer. In the end this was the only thing they could do. It was apparent this was no trap. And the blond one had obviously helped one of them before. The young boy who stood stareing at him with hope once more in his eyes. He smiled as Ed walked over to him.

"I promised you didn't I?"

The boy nodded. Ed smiled at him. Raising a hand to rest on the boys head as he ruffled his hair. The boy laughed. That was all the proof they needed. The oldest of them stood up. "What do you need us to do?"

Ed stood, still smiling. "Good. I'll tell you exactly what to do. But in the end if this all works we may have to flee with you. We'll be seen as traitors after this no matter what."

The elder just nodded. "Shall we begin then?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Here's another chapter. I really hope you guys are enjoying this. I'm having fun writing it.**

**Chapter Six**

Winry lay awake in her room that night. Neither Roy or Ed had come back. She was starting to get worried. Riza called her an hour before. Equally as worried. Although they should have been used to those two telling them nothing, this was different. The situation was different. And neither would sleep until they were back.

It was then that there was a knock on her door. She jumped out of bed and ran to the door. But when she opened it Al was standing there.

"Oh. Hi Al."

"Jeeze, don't sound so dissapointed."

"I'm sorry."

"I know. You were hoping it was brother. I take it that means you haven't heard from him either?"

She just shook her head. Turning she walked back over to her bed and sat down.

"I don't like this Al. There's really something wrong."

"I know." He said, sitting down next to her.

"How can you be so casual?"

"Well, the whole time we were traveling around looking for the Philosophers Stone was like this. I guess I've just gotten used to it."

"That's not normal you know."

"I know. But it can't be helped."

She sighed and looked down at her hands which were folded on her lap. "Al? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Ed said there was a friend back on earth that he failed. That the Nazi's took. Can I ask what happened?"

He looked at her as she nervously played with her hands. He knew this question would come at some point. He took a deep breath. "It was just before we left. We were planning to take Noah with us. See in that world there are a lot of races that are treated like the Ishbalan's were here. But in a lot of cases much worse. There were two races that were taking the biggest blow. The Gypsies and the Jewish. They were being blamed for the countries troubles. Scape goats. Noah was a Gypsy. And to further her problems, she could read minds."

Al stopped for a moment to control his emotions. "It was the night we were supposed to leave. We were trying to get out of Munich when we got stopped by a Nazi member. We thought they had all been arrested in a raid long before but they hadn't. And he reconized her as a Gypsy. We grabbed her and ran. But he was close behind. And catching up fast. We took a wrong turn and ended up in a pretty bad part of town. And a few of his buddies were waiting there. They tricked us. Must have been watching us or something. But we were in deep. There were eight of them and three of us. We didn't stand much of a chance. They beat the crap out of us. And while we lay bleeding on the ground, they dragged Noah away. And right after we had promised to protect her. Brother felt like he had broken another promise and wouldn't forgive himself. We stayed for a few extra day's to look for her, but it was no use. Our window to leave that world was closing. We had to go. He hasn't been the same since."

Al let out a long breath and looked to the floor. "We left her. But we wanted to come home. I don't know what to feel about that. We left her to come home."

"I don't think she would have wanted you to miss your chnace to come home."

"That is what she would have said. But I still think we could have tried harder. We would have only had to wait another year for our chance again. But we just couldn't. We wanted to see everyone again. That just makes us sound selfish."

Winry didn't say anything. She wasn't sure what to say. She just reached out to put a hand on his shoulder. Then there was another knock.

"Ed?" She jumped up and ran to the door again. This time when she opened it Ed stood there. "Edward!" She yelled as she wrapped her arms around him. It was then she noticed he wasn't alone. She looked down to see a young boy with him. "Ed?" She looked at him with a confused expression. The boy was Drachman. And the one who tried to kill him.

"Can we come in?"

"Yea." She stepped aside and let them in. That's when Ed noticed his brother.

"Al?"

"We were worried about you brother. Where the hell have you been?"

"Watch it Al. There's a kid here."

"I...what? Did you just berate me for swearing in front of a kid? Who are you and where's my brother?"

"Shut up Al."

Winry closed the door silently and turned back around. "Why is he here?"

"I had to get him out of there. They were going to do bad things to him."

"Ed. You snuck him out of wherever it was that you were at...and brought him onto a military base?"

"Wasn't too smart was it?"

"You haven't changed a bit."

"Hey!"

"Quiet Ed!" She said in a hushed tone. "We have to get him out of here. We can try to get him back to Resembool. We have a two week vacation. You and Roy still get that don't you?"

"Yea."

"Then we'll sneak him out when we leave tomorrow."

"What do we do with him in the meantime?" Al asked. They all looked to each other.

Gracia didn't look to happy when she answered the door at three in the morning. She gave them all what they could only explain as a death glare.

"Do you know what time it is?" She asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

"We're sorry." Winry said with a bow. She smacked the other two and they quickly got the idea and bowed as well. "We sort of have an energency."

Thats when Gracia looked down and saw the boy. "He's a..."

"Yes. He is." Ed said. "Can we please come in? We're too exposed out here."

She nodded and let them in.

Alittle while later they were all sitting in the living room and Gracia was searving them tea.

"Okay. Let's hear it." She said as she sat down.

They told her everything they felt was safe enough to tell her. She listened quietly as they finished up. "So in the end," Ed said, "We need a place for him to stay till were ready to leave tomorrow. We don't want to put you in any danger. But we don't really have anyone else to turn to."

"I still get the feeling you're not telling me everything."

"Thats all I can say."

She nodded in understanding and looked to the boy who was now asleep in Ed's arms. "You know Ed. I think you'll make a great father one day."

"Huh?" He questioned before blushing deeply. "I...uh...um...well..." He stuttered on. This just made her laugh and she stood up.

"I'll put him in the guest room. Do you know when you'll be leaving tomorrow?"

"Ten in the morning. We'll come at nine to get him." Ed said.

"Okay. Does he know what your planning?"

"Yea. He know's we're finding him a place to stay in the meantime to protect him. He just wants to get out of this town and so do we."

"Well if you'll follow me I'll lead you to the guest room." He nodded and followed her up-stairs.

After he was put to bed they said their goodbye's to Gracia and headed back to the base. They were quiet as the went back into the building. Al was exausted and just went straight to his room while Ed followed Winry back to hers. Both were a little tense about having to sneak a Drachman child out of the city. As they entered her room, Ed walked over to the chair that was set by the window and sat down with a heavy sigh. He covered his face with his hand as he tried to nurse the headache he now had. She shut the door silently and turned to him. "Are you gonna be all right Ed?" She questioned silently. He didn't even look up. He just shook his head truthfully. She walked over to him and knelt down next to him, putting a hand on his leg. "Ed? Look at me."

Slowly he moved his hand away from his face and looked to her. She was looking at him with those pleading eyes again. He hated when she did that. It litteraly made him want to break out and cry. He turned away fron her. "I'm fine Win. It's just the shit I walked into."

"Can you talk about it?"

He looked back at her. "No. I can't." She smiled in understanding and stood up.

"Well in that case." She said as she stretched. "Should probably go to bed. We got quite a day ahead of us tomorrow." He nodded as he got to his feet. But the truth was, he didn't want to leave. He really wanted to stay here tonight. To make sure she was safe. He wasn't sure if they would change teir plans and decide it would be easier to force him to do things if they had the captives in their posession. Al he knew could take care of himself. And he knew Winry could too. But his brother had alchemy on his side along with his fighting skills. Winry, was a mean wrench thrower. But that alone wouldn't stop a chimera. Or Sampson.

Winry stared at him as he just stood there, lost in his own thoughts. She wasn;t really sure what he was thinking at the moment.

"Um...Ed?"

He snapped out of it and shook off what he was thinking. "Sorry. Dazed off for a minute there."

"Obviously. Look Ed. I'll be all right. You can go." Once again she read him like a book. He had no idea she was only guessing at the moment. "But you really want to make sure I'm safe don't you?" She said after a moment. He just looked at her and tried to say something. "I guess it wouldn't hurt. If it'll make you feel better."

"I...I'll just sleep in the chair over there." He said as he turned back ti it.

"No. You'll be hurting in the morning. You can sleep in the bed with me."

He stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around. "Huh?"

"Oh calm down Ed. We're adults here. And we've done it before."

"When we were kids."

She just gave him that look that said he should be an adult about things and just pull his head out of his ass. "We are in a relationship anyway. This was gonna happen eventually." He just continued to stare at her.

"What?"

"Happen eventually?"

Finally it clicked with her as to what he was thinking about. And to her it wasn't entirely a bad idea. She hadn't actually been thinking about that at all. She just didn't want him to be all cramped and hurting the next day after sleeping in a chair all night. But at that very moment, she wouldn't mind if their first time was now. But she wasn't sure how hw would take it so she said nothing. It was obviously causing him some problem. Or maybe he was just nervous as all hell? She couldn't tell.

"Well it's up to you. You can sleep in the chair if you want to. It was just a suggestion to make it more comfortable for you." She said as she turned away. She started to walk over to the dresser to get her night clothes back out when she un-expectently was wrapped in an embrace from behind.

"Ed?"

He turned her around to look at him. Neither spoke. They both knew what they felt in their hearts. They both knew what they wanted most. So without a word he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Gently at first. But soon it was faster. More heated. They both had wanted this for so long. And at last the moment had come. She returned the kiss with as much passion. With a slight chuckle he picked her up and carried her bridal style over to the bed. She giggled at his bravery. For she could tell by looking into his eyes that he was scared shitless.

He gently set her down on the bed. She laid down on the bed as he moved to stradle over her. She just smiled up at him as he tried to un-button his shirt. His hands were shaking pretty badly. But she was just as nervous. But neither knew what they were doing. They would both be learning from this first experience.

She reached up to help him get the offending garment off and soon they had the buttons un-done and he threw it to the floor. Next he pulled off her sweatshirt and the white tang top underneath. He hesitated momentarally. He loved her so much. But it just hit him that he was un-dressing his best friend. Someone he had known since before he could remember. It it kind of felt weird. She seemed to pick up on this and reached up to touch his cheek. "It's okay Ed." He looked down at her. He knew it was. But it didn't make it not feel strange. How many people could sleep with someone they've know so long. That they had grown up with since they were small. When you're five, you never think of the things you could one day do with the friend standing next to you.

But he knew it wasn't wrong. Not when you really love someone. He caressed her cheek with his real hand. He'd wanted this for so long. To be able to tell her he loved her. To be able to hold her like this. And he knew she had been waiting so long for this as well. He gave her a small smile as kissed her gently. He didn't want anything rushed with her. Ever. He loved the feeling of being with her. And naver wanted to do anything to hurt her. So he gently caressed her cheek while his tongue carefully asked for entrance. She let him do so and their tongue's tangled together. Then he slowly pulled away to 'attempt' to remove her bra. He had heard some horror stories from a few other soldiers how hard it could be to manipulate a bra. She sat up a bit to give him access to the back and he slowly smaked his arms around for his first attempt at it. He fummbled slightly. But only for a moment. Then he felt the links give way. _'That wasn't too hard.'_ He thought. Menatally laughing at himself for worrying about it. He slipped the straps down as he removed it and let it fall to the floor as well. Now he couldn't help but just stare at her. This was really the first time he had ever seen this much of a woman. Or Winry for that matter. This was all really new and he felt the nervousness creep up inside him again. He wasn't really all that sure what he was doing. But he figured he'd just go along with the flow. Besides, Winry was new to this as well. They'd be alright. So now he withdrew to finish removing his clothing. Noticing her doing the same. Then he returned to her. Slowly lowering himself atop her. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him as he settled himself. He let his hands wander where they would. Evere vigilent of his automail. Not wanting her to get hurt by it.

The sensations they both felt were new to them. Never having felt them for anyone else before. He could feel the change in between his legs but was trying to ignore it for now. He wanted to finish his elplorations first. And make sure she was fully ready before he would enter her. Because he knew this would hurt her. If only for a moment. But the thought of it made his heart ache. It was nothing he could control. But the knowledge of her hearting in anyway still caused him anxiety. But he'd try to be as gentle as he could.

And soon he could tell she was ready. She looked into his eyes. Almost pleading with him. He was still a little hesitant though. Knowing what would happen. But she just nodded up at him. Still feeling a little nervous about it, he positioned himself and slowly pushed inside. He saw her face scrunch up as the pain hit her. He stopped moving. Giving her time to adjust to the feeling of him inside and to let the pain ebb away. And slowly it did. Her grip on his shoulders lessened as the pain did and she began to relax into it more. But Ed still didn't dare move. He was still scared he could hurt her further. So she moved against him. To show him it was alright. Understanding now, he began to move. Slowly pushing in and pulling out. But soon the sensations it wrought made it imposible not to move any faster. It was un-controlable. He could feel the sweat drip off as he moved faster till at last they both succumed. Breathing heavilly they stayed as they were for a few moments before Ed slowly rolled off. He lay on his back as Winry moved to lay her head on his chest. Draping her arm over it as well. He put his arm around her as she sighed next to him.

He ran his fingers through her hair as she slowly drifted off to sleep. And it was now that he wondered if thia had been a good idea. Not that he rgretted it. He never could regret beibg with her. It was just the thought of what might happen in the weeks to come. If he and Roy couldn't stop the storm that was coming. If he were killed. He squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to push the thoughts away. They'd have a few weeks to themselves to figure something out. He just hoped they could come up with something. For the meantime he tried to relax. Alowing sleep to overtake him.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay. So here's yet another chapter. Same old stuff I don't own FMA or anything. Also I realize there were afew spelling errors in the last chapter and I appoligize for that. I didn't proof read. Sorry.

**Chapter Seven**

He woke suddenly in the early morning. Looking over at the clock he saw that it was five. The sun was starting to rise. The glow reaching over the horizon. He tried to catch his breath as the nightmare that had woken him had taken a lot out of him. The many thoughts of what could happen if they failed to find a way around this. He was already trying to think of courses of action for either getting Al and Winry away from this mess if everything failed. Or tha path they would take if they had to run. And at the moment those were the only two options. Now he looked down at Winry. She still had her head on his chest and still had an arm wrapped around him. He in turn still held her in his. And now his thoughts wandered to if they should have did what they did last night. Not in the sense that it was wrong or anything. Because it wasn't. But what if he died soon? What if being with her like this would cause her more harm than good? Sharing something this deep with her brought them even closer. If he died, it would hurt a lot more.

He was stirred from his thought as Winry moved in his arms. She was looking up at him.

"You alright?" She asked sleepilly.

"More than alright." He said as he kissed her.

"What time is it?"

"Just after five."

"Wow. We haven't been asleep long."

"Yea well we should try to get a little more sleep. We should at least be up by eight. We have to head over to Gracia's and pick up the boy."

"The boy? Don't you even know his name?"

"Didn't ask. Guess I should." He said. "Now we should try to get back to sleep."

"Mmhm." She said as she slipped to sleep again. _'At least it's easy for you to. I don't think I'll get back to sleep. I'm too worried.'_ He thought to himself.

A few hours later they had picked up the boy,(who Ed had found out was named James), and were carefully trying to get him to the trainstation. They had manged that and were now safely on the train in their own compartment. Ed had wrangled that one early in the morning so they didn't have to worry about anyone seeing James. At the moment he was drawing while the adults talked. Roy and Riza had come along with them in an attempt to get away from the prying eyes in Central. Though Ed and Roy knew they were forever being watched. So they watched what they said. Biting their tongues if they felt they were saying too much.

"So what are you going to do you two?" Riza asked. "We know you two are in the middle of something you can't tell us about. But what's gonna happen when this little vacation is up?"

Ed looked to Winry. The pain written on his face. "We won't be around for a while. I don't know when we'll see you guys again. Or if." He said sadly.

"Ed?" Winry breathed out. It was barely a whisper.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's gonna happen. We can't tell you anything, or something bad could happen. But I can just say stay on your toes. You have to be ready to leave at a moments notice."

"What?" Riza asked.

"That's all I can safely say. I'm sorry."

Winry was sitting quietly next to him. He knew that was going to hurt her. "I'm really sorry." He said as he looked to her. Then he said in a whisper. "It could mean your life if I don't do this."

She stared at him. She had been right. They were being held captive. If Roy and Ed didn't help, they would die. Winry tried to hide her expression. She was sure he wasn't supposed to even say that to her. But he had been so tired of hurting her and leaving her out of things that he felt he had to. Though he made sure no one would hear.

They arived in Resembool and made the trek to the Rockbell Residence. A friend of Winry's parents was watching the house for her and taking care of Den. She was outside waiting for them. Already knowing of their predicament and of the 'guest' that would be staying for a while. The boy ran up the road when he saw the dog. He and Den immedietly bonding and running off to play.

"Don't go to far away young one!" The woman yelled. "Dinner will be ready soon."

"Okay!" He yelled back.

"And stay where we can see you! I don't want you going near that river!" Ed yelled.

"Okay!" He smiled slightly at the the boy as he rolled in the grass with Den. When he turned back around he was met by rather odd looking faces.

"What?" He asked.

"You act like a dad." Roy said. "You'd almost think he was your son."

Ed blushed rather deeply. "Shut up. I'm just worried about him okay?"

"You've really grown Ed." The woman said.

"Ms. Foster. Why must you always pick on me? He asked in exsasperation.

"For your reaction." Ms. Foster said with a smile. "Let's go inside." They nodded nad followed.

Inside Ed looked around at all the pictures that he hadn't seen in some time. And looking at the ones of granny almost made him cry. They had decided that they would go to the graveyard before dinner to pay respects to their family. They hadn't been there in some time. And Ed thought that if there was an afterlife, his mom might be mad for him not visiting. And at the moment he almost had the urge to talk to her while he was up there. He really didn't think there was any way she would hear him. But it would feel comforting. He just didn't want anyone to see him do it. He would feel kinda embarassed. It wasn't something he normally did. Although the one time he did was a time he didn't want to remember. When he had to take part of her remains to defeat Sloth. _'I'm sorry mom. I'm sorry.' _ That day haunted him for a long time. He had dug up a part of his mother and it really bothered him. Even if it was the only way to take down the homunculus.

"Ed?" He startled as Winry put a hand on his shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yea. Memories. That's all."

"Hey brother?" Al called as he walked into the living room. "Look what I found."

He handed Ed a picture and all he could do was blush. It was a picture of Ed and Winry when they were at least four. Winry had been playing with them down by the river. Their parents had been watching them chase each other. Winry had slipped on a wet stone and fell, scraping her knee. She had started to cry because the sight of her own blood scared her. Before any of the adults had gotten there, Ed had cleaned it off with some water and was trying to calm her. Finding this to be a cute moment, granny had grabbed the camera to snap a picture. And right when she did, Ed was giving her a little kiss on the cheek to try to calm her. It worked because the tears slowed and she gave him a hug. Ed had always had that picture shoved in his face for years after that. With jokes following. He always defended himself in his typical Ed fashion. But now he just blushed and handed Winry the picture. "I guess it was just meant to be." He said.

She smiled as she looked at the picture."Yea. And I think everyone saw it coming but us."

Al just smirked at them. That had been true. That's why there were all the jokes. He had been jealous when they were younger. He liked her too. So the fights he and Ed had over her were more real than Ed probably thought. But over the years it had faded. He saw her as a big sister. And all he had wanted was for the two of them to get together and to be happy. It had taken a long time. And it almost didn't happen because he had gone to earth. Twice. But someone had to be looking out for them. Because they found each other again. But now with this new problem, he wondered if that was true. Or if the so called person looking out for them, was simply mocking them. That's what Ed would say. The so called person being god. The one person Ed didn't believe in but seemed to have no trouble blaming for everything. Al was starting to get upset with himself for starting to think like his brother. But he could understand what his brother was thinking. Since their mother died, all they had been handed was one let down after another. A constant slap to the face. He could see why his brother thought the way he did. And it hurt him to think that his brother was probably in more pain than he ever let on. Especially in this situation. He had saw that he had told Winry something silently on the train. Had to be pertaining to what was going on at the moment because he was careful to be quiet about it. And the look on her face was of upmost shock. He only hoped that this one chance at happiness wouldn't be taken from them.

Al was roused from his thoughts when his brother laid a hand on his shoulder.

"You oaky bro?"

"Yea. Are we gonna head out to the graves now? I haven't gotten to see mom in a while."

"Yea." Ed said a little sadly. It was really hurting him to do this. He wasn't one who visited graves often. Not out of morbid fear. But because he didn't like people to see him cry. That's why he had always gone alone. But now after breaking down and crying in Winry's arms, he wasn't too afraid of that now. Now it really was the fear of faceing all those that he had lost over the years. Who they had all lost. It feel made him sick inside.

He pushed all those thoughts away and pulled his brother closer. Giving a brotherly shake.

"Lets get going so we can get back for dinner." Al nodded and the three of them left after telling the others they were going. Roy and Riza both gave warnings for them to be careful as they headed out. They said they would and headed down the path. Only to be cut off by James.

"Where you going?" He asked. A little fearfully. Like he thought they were going to leave him.

"We're just going to the family graves. Pay our respects." Ed said. Winry couldn't help but look at him for that one. He had clumped them all into one family. And it made her smile inside. He was finally realizing they had all been his family. Since he was small they were. But she had a feeling the seriousness of the situation was making him realize more than he would have admitted before.

She looked down as James tugged on Ed's arm. "Can I go with you? I want to stay by you guys. I'm scared."

"You're safe out here." Ed said with a chuckle. But the look James gave him made Ed understand. He smiled and bent down, picking the boy up. "Well, lets get going then." The boy smiled and held onto Ed tightly as they headed off again.

They had gone to Winry's parents grave first. Paying their silent respcts as Winry cleaned the weeds that had formed around the grave. Next had been granny's. The boys had a particullary bad time with that one since the last time they had seen her she was her active self and showed no signs of ever even being ill. And next...was their mothers. The brothers stared silently at the grave. Not sure what to say or even if there was anything to say. But they were sure that if she was watching them somewhere, she knew what was in their hearts at that moment. James was holding tightly to Ed's hand. "Elric?" He read aloud. "Is this your mom's grave?"

"Yea." Ed answered without taking his eyes from the headstone. "She died when we were young." His voice was in a monotone. Low a quiet. He almost seemed as though he was in a daze. And they were sure he was. He always had trouble when he came here. They may not have been here everytime when he came. But they knew his heart ached terribly when he came here. No doubt he still blamed himself for all that happened. But they could never get him to stop that. He felt really responsible. All they could do was help him through it as best they could. And it wouldn't be easy. Ed was a difficult person. But that was because he had a huge heart. He just didn't like to show it as much as Al did.

After some time they headed back to the house. Figuring dinner should be done by now. And they assumed they were correct as they got near the house and the aroma of food wafted towards them. James laughed as he let go of Ed's hand and ran towards the house. Den running after him as he saw the boy approach.

"Looks like Den's found a new friend." Winry said with a smile.

"Yea. James will be alright while were away." Al commented.

"I don't like leaving him here like this. You never know if..." Ed trailed off.

Winry swated him lightly over the head, causing him to turn to her. "There's not a person in this town who would tell anybody about him. You know that Ed. And besides, you just told him he's safe here."

"I'm more worried about the people that pass through here."

"Don't. Those people are few and far between." She said.

"Yea. You're right." Inwardly Winry smiled at that comment. It was nice to hear Ed say she was right. He was never one to admit things before. She didn't know if it was because he didn't like admitting he was wrong or if it was from the teasing he always got from it. Mustang was one to always look for an opening to tourment the younger alchemist. So that was a pretty good posibility.

Dinner was finished and James had been put to bed. Leaving the adults with time to talk about the problem at hand. Or as much of it they felt they could.

"Are you sure you're alright with taking care of James Ms. Foster?" Ed asked as he sat down at the table with a cup of coffee.

"It's alright Ed. It's been so quiet since my husband died. It'll be nice to have someone around, with the kids off at school and all."

"How are Sam and Jill anyway?" Winry asked.

"Doing well. Their coming along well with their studies."

"What are they going to school for again?" Al ventured.

"Ecconomics. They want to help to keep this country on the right track."

"Well, we sure could use some honest people behind the reins for once." Ed said as he sat back. Winry was sitting next to him and she jumped a little as she felt his foot run across her ankle. He had found that her ankles were quite ticklish and found it a humorus way to tourment her at times. But this time she kicked him in the shin and he let out a yelp. They all looked at him and he just smiled as best he could. While Winry was grining ear to ear. They all decided it best to not ask what that was about.

"Any way's," Roy started, "We'll be leaving in a few weeks to get back to Central. Me and Ed have some buisiness to finish there. And I don't know about Winry. Are you going to stay in the military?"

She looked at him and nodded. "Just for a bit. There are still a lot of soldiers who need automail. But I don't think I'll finish the year out."

Ed felt relieved at that. He didn't want her in the miltary anymore. In fact if he survived this little problem of their's, he was planing on resigning too. He could figure out what to do with his life after that. All he knew, was he wanted it to involve Winry.

Later that night Ed and Winry lay together in her bedroom not really saying anything. They just held each other and enjoyed the quiet of the night. But Winry could tell that at some point Ed had lost himself in his thoughts again.

"Ed?"

"Hm?"

"Are you thinking about what you guys have to do?"

"Yea. I really don't know if we can come up with anything for this one. The stakes are too high. And all I can say is we won't be able to stop this one on our own. We'd need help. But we can't tell anyone anything. I don't even know if I've told you too much. I just couldn't bear it if anything happened to you."

She shifted to lean up on her elbow, looking down at him. "And I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you. I don't know what's going on. Or what you guys have to do. But I just want you to be careful. Both of you. We've been through a lot all these years. I don't want this to be the one the takes you away from me forever. To take you away from Al."

"I know Winry. A lot of bad things have happened over the years. I've even been seperated from you by a whole world. But I've always managed to come back to you. I won't let this be it. I won't let this be the thing that kills me. For good that is."

Winry took thought of what he said. Rose had told her about Ed dying down in the underground city. And it had scared her. Even though she knew he had come back, it still scared her. As long as she had not been able to see that he was alright with her own eyes, she would worry. But he had come back. And that's what mattered.

"Yea. I know you'll do what you can. But you're right. You always did come back. But it's not going to stop me from worrying."

"I know." He reached up and touched her cheek. "And I promise that one day, you'll never have to worry like that again. And this is a promise I'm hell bent to keep. I will come back to you."

She saw the seriousness in his eyes. He truly meant it. She nodded with a smile on her face as she leaned in and kissed his lips. Feeling the same wonderful sensations as before as he kissed her back. She layed her head on his chest and sighed contentently. "I'm holding you to that Edward Elric."

"And I'm promising you Winry Rockbell." He said with a slight laugh. It felt funny to be saying their full names like that. But inside, somewhere he wanted to keep quiet for now, he was hoping he would be able to say Winry Elric one day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The weeks passed faster than any of them would have wanted and soon it was time for them to head back to Central. Al only head three months left on his enlistment and he didn't plan on renewing it. But he was planning on staying in the medical field. Getting more training in Central so he could help at the clinic in Resembool. With the skills he already had it would benefit Resembool well. They could use another good sergeon in town. Because it was a long trek to Central or any of the other bigger cities if your condition was too serious for the small town clinic. And he would take pride in helping out his home town.

Winry had decided to stay for a few more months. Hoping that the ordeal that Ed and Roy were going through would be over by then and they could go home together. Though she doubted it. But she did have a few more soldiers to work on and couldn't just leave them hanging. She had a susspision that the military might want her to stay on. But she didn't want to stay in the military. Just finish the work she had started.

They said their goodbye's at the train station. James clinging so tightly to Ed he thought he was going to crush his windpipe. The boy had quite a grip around his neck. He didn't want him to go. Ed managed to pry his hands from around his neck and set him on the ground. "It's okay James. I'll come back. I promise."

"Pinky swear."

Ed smiled and wrapped his pinky around James'. "Pinky swear." Looking down at the small boy before him, it was hard to believe that not too long ago he was trying to kill Ed. Now that the child had a chance to actually be a child, all the emotions came out at once. And you could see how emotionally not caught up the boy was. He acted more like he was five than eight. And Ed hazarded a guess thats when the boy had started his training as a killer. Ed couldn't imagine how any father could do that to his child. He knew for a fact if he had any kids, he'd be damned if he was going to let them join the military.

Still with the smile on his face, he gave the boy a final hug before turning to board the train with Roy, Riza, Al and Winry. But James called out one final time. "Be careful!" Ed turned back to regard him.

"I will." Then he and the others boarded the train. His smile slipping from his face. He wondered if he really was lying to all of them. The chances were better that he wouldn't come back. But being the usual Ed he put his facade back on. Trying to make it look like everything was alright. Though he knew by now everybody could see through it. And Winry and Al always saw through it. They were the closest to him after all. When they got to their seats Ed rolled down the window and gave a final wave to James and Ms. Foster. James vigouresly waved back. And Ed couldn't help but think this could be the last time he saw him.

Sighing as Resembool disapeared from sight, he sat back in his seat next to Winry. The anxiety was written all over his face. And the fear. He wasn't sure how this was all going to turn out. Another uncertain future. Noticing his dilemmema, Winry wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close. He just layed his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes. The others watched with a little fear inside. Ed looked like a man preparing for his death. He had the look of a man who has already given up. Riza looked to Roy. Seeing the same expression on his own face. She felt a heartstring pull in her chest. If they both were feeling the same way this wasn't good. She started to wonder if this would be the last time they would see the two alive. And for the second time in her life she felt truly scared. The first being after Roy had been shot by Archer. With all the blood that was pooled beneath him she thought him to already be dead. He had been out for weeks. And she had refused to leave his side. Seeing what they had both been through. What they had done for the state and the people of Amestres, the officials let her be. Giving her a paid vacation. All of which she spent at Roy's side. Till the day he finally woke. She had been so happy she almost kissed him. But she held back. Thinking he didn't have the same feelings she had for him. But he was so kind after that. During his rehabilitation he said such kind and gentle words. Touching her cheek as he tried to ease the pain she was in. And then one day he was gone. Busting himself down to just being an enlisted man and heading north. She didn't see him again till the armored men attacked. He had stayed after that. The council asking if he would take his position as general back. But he had declined. Opting to work his way to the top. Or just stay where he was. It didn't matter. It could never change what he had done.

Looking at him and Ed now, she could see how much alike they really were. Though no one was brave enough or stupid enough to say it aloud. She wondered if she should just pull him aside before he and Ed left. And finally tell him how she felt. She wanted him to know in case he did die. Because either way it would hurt if he died. It would hurt to never be able to tell him and just hold it inside. And it would hurt if she told him and he returned it. To love and lose was the worst thing that could ever happen to a person. It had happened to Ed and Winry. And it could happen again. Permenetly this time. _'Why does this have to hurt so much?'_ She thought to herself.

Sometime later they were all woken by the slowing of the train. They were in Central. It seemed all at once all their hearts ceased for a moment. The realisation sinking in. This was it. By the end of the day...they would be seperated. Not knowing if they would see eachother again.

After getting settled at headquarters they went off to spend the few hours of freedom they had together. Ed, Al and Winry went off somewhere in Central. Leaving Roy and Riza standing on the steps of H.Q. Neither spoke. But Riza saw this as the only opertunity she had left. So slowly she reached out to take a hold of Roy's wrist. He turned to her. Noticing the trembling in her hand. That was very un-like Riza.

"What's wrong?" He asked with the tiniest hint of fear in his tone.

"Why don't we go somewhere too? A coffee shop or something." He looked at her as he heard her voice tremble. He knew in that moment that she may see this as their final moments together. He nodded and she released his wrist.

They walked silently through the crowded streets of Central till they found a quaint little coffee shop. One neither of them had ever visited. They sat down at a table and ordered. There they sat waiting for their coffee and the piece of cake they each ordered. They ate and drank in silence. Neither really building up the courage to say anything. Then after paying their bill they walked the streets again. Inside Riza knew she was blowing it. She knew if she passed this moment up it could be gone forever. But still she said nothing. Even as they returned to H.Q. Even as they stood before the Room Roy was using. They both stood silently there in an akward silence. It was unusully quiet in the halls today. The perfect opertunity to say something so important. But she just couldn't get her courage up.

"Well." Roy said at last. "I guess I should get myself ready at least. We have to report in two hours."

"That soon?" She spoke at last.

"Yea." He said painfully. "I guess...I'll see you when I see you." He moved to put a hand to the doorknob.

_'Come on Riza!' _ Her mind screamed at her. _'This may be your last moment together! Is this how you want things to end?'_ Her hand shot out and she grabbed his arm. Shocked he turned to look at her.

"Riza?"

"Roy. I have to tell you something. And this isn't exactly easy for me. But...I have to tell you. And I just want the honest truth from you."

"Of course." _'Does she think that I'd lie to her now? When life seems so fleeting?' _ He asked himself.

She froze again. She couldn't get her mouth to form words. It opened and closed uselessly.

"Riza?" He was starting to get a little worried.

She took a deep breath and composed heself as best she could before looking directly into his onyx eyes. It felt odd to her at that moment. It felt like all the fear of telling him had slipped away. "I don't know what's going to happen. Or if I'll ever see you again." She started. Her courage builiding more and more by the moment. " I don't know if you feel the same. But I need to tell you. I love you." She went quiet as she searched his expression for an answer. Needless to say, his expression was rather shocked. She loved him? He didn't think it was possible. That she could ever love a man like him. Who shifted from woman to woman. But now...maybe he should tell her why he did.

"Riza. I just want you to know something. Because it's only right. All those women. I want you to know why it was that I always was such a player if you want to call it that. It's because I was trying to forget. Trying to push things from my mind. Feelings."

Her expression showed her confusion. He lifted his hand from the knob and gripped her chin gently. "I was trying to forget you. Trying to push the feelings away. Because...I had so many enemies. I was afraid you would get hurt. That they would use you to get to me." For a moment he stalled. Thinking that that's exactly what they had done. "I have to admit that it was a stupid way to go about things. It probably really hurt you. Considering. But I never meant to hurt you. I love you Riza. I just didn't want you hurt. When in the end...I'm the one who hurt you. And I'm so sorry."

She could have sworn that she could see his eyes begin to cover with a thin film of liquid. Like he wanted to cry. But he had been a man who refused to cry. Even at Hughes' funeral. He only shed a single tear. But it was enough. It showed how human the stubbourn colonel could be. That his heart wasn't at all stone. But he, like Ed, decided to lock it away.

She reached up and ran her hand across his cheek. Slowly running a thumb over his cheek bone. "You're right Roy. That is an odd way to protect me. But I do understand. But if the other's would have known that you were trying to protect me. I think they would have laughed their asses off."

He smiled at that. It was funny. To think of him protecting her. The one woman every man in the military feared. And he let out a small chuckle at the fact that he also very rarely heard her swear. At least to that degree. Now he looked deep into her eyes as he placed a kiss to her lips. She had to admit, she'd been waiting for this for some time. So she returned the kiss. Deepening it slightly. Till they had to pull away for need of oxygen.

"You want to come in?" Roy asked, gesturing towards the door. She just smiled as she followed him through the door.

The moment long dreaded at last came. And Ed and Roy said their goodbyes. It was not an easy moment. Both men kissing the ones they loved. Roy and Riza shocking everyone. But they were just glad they had finally told eachother.

And so with a hug to his younger brother Ed and Roy disapeared down the hallways of H.Q. Rounding a corner. Out of sight. And posibly gone forever.

Weeks passed and Roy and Ed had not been seen by anyone. Whoever had them must be working them thin. But they both had managed to sneak letters out to let them know that they were okay. Always adding something to the letters to let them know it was indeed them. They just couldn't let the others hurt even more by not knowing how they were.

Al would rush back to the dorms everyday after class to see if there was a letter for him. And he was always over joyous to find one. He missed his brother so much. And he was so worried about him. The same with Winry. She'd always walk a bit faster when the day neared for the letter to come. They always managed to get them to them on every friday. Making that day of the week even better than it already was.

This friday was no different. It was mid day and already Winry couldn't wait to get back to the dorms. But at the moment she was in the lunchroom eating lunch with Riza. They were both talking cheerfully. Seeing as this was the one day of the week that they actually could.

"So how's work going today Winry?"

"Not too bad. Some of those soldiers complain after their limbs are docked more then Ed ever did."

"Yes. But you know Ed doesn't want anyone to worry about him. He doesn't like to show people his pain. Even now. Though I'm sure you're the only one exempt from that. Well you and Al."

"Well for a while he didn't tell Al everything I'm sure. He is his younger brother. Ed always wants to protect him."

"True. So how has he been holding up? I haven't seen him much since he's buisy with his classes."

"He's doing good. He really likes it. He keeps dreaming of opening an emergency center in Resembool."

"That's really noble of him. I'm sure you guys could use it."

"Oh yea. We've had so many people die because their injuries were so emense they had to be transprted here. They never make it. That's what happened to Ms. Fosters husband."

"Oh. Really?"

"Yea. He got caught in a landslide during a storm quite a few years ago. The same storm that Ed and Al's teacher showed up in."

"Yea. That was a bad storm. A lot of surounding areas weren't as lucky as you."

"Yea well. If Izumi wouldn't have come...we'd have been just as bad off. God rest her soul."

Riza went quiet for a moment. Until Winry asked her a question.

"So...I see you and Mustang finally got together huh?"

Riza gave her a sly grin. "You're one to ask that question."

"Hey. It may have took us a while but a little trip to the other world put a damper on things too."

"True." Once more they went silent. Thinking of the two men and wondering what they were doing at the moment. If they were safe or hurt. The worry put a damper on their remenicing. And it left them eating in silence once more.

**Three months later**

Winry sat rather un-comfortably through another long meeting. Being an automail mechanic meant she had to sit through the medical meetings they had every month. Al was sitting next to her, watching her shift regularly.This was the last meeting he would have to attend because his enlistament was up the following week. He stole a moment to quietly whisper to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yea. I'm just feeling a little under the weather."

"You look pretty pale. Couldn't you have just took a sick day?"

"I'm fine Al." Truth was she felt like her stomach was going to come out her throat.

Which is why as soon as the meeting let out she ran out the door and bolted down the hallway. Leaving Al standing bewildered in the doorway. She rushed passed Riza who watched her disapear into the women's bathroom. Feeling the need to check on the younger woman she headed into the bathroom after her. When she entered she heard a few dry heaves before the toilet flushed and Winry slowly walked out.

"Winry? Are you okay?"

"Yea. I will be now."

"If you're sick you should have stayed home."

"It'll pass. It always does."

"How long have you been throwing up like this?"

"A few weeks now. But don't freak out on me. I've seen a doctor."

"And?"

"It's nothing serious."

"You're throwing up."

After splashing some water on her face she grabbed a towel to dry off before turning to Riza. "I'm pregnant." She said slowly.

"What? Did you tell Ed in your last letter?"

"It's not something I want to tell him through a letter. It's too immportant for that. Although...I suppose I should. In case he..." She trailed off. Not wanting to think about it.

"Winry."

There was a knock outside the door and they heard a nervous voice on the other side.

"Winry? Are you okay?" It was Al.

"Does he know?"

Winry shook her head. "I didn't know how to tell him."

"Winry?"

"I'm fine Al! I'm coming out!" She called. He backed away from the door as both Winry and Riza walked out.

"Are you sure you're alright? You really didn't look good."

Riza gave her a nudge as she walked by. Al watched her leave down another corridor. "What was that for?"

"Al. I've got to tell you something."


	9. Chapter 9

Hey all. Just a quick warning that this chapter is a little gory. Just warning you.

**Chapter Nine**

Ed rubbed at his pounding head. Sampson. That damn homunculus wasn't making things easy. He wanted more progress with the prisoners. The Drachman's had kept their word and went along with Ed and Roy. But it wasn't enough for Sampson. He wanted answers now.

Ed took a deep breath as he looked down at the food before him. He really didn't feel hungry. And by the looks of Roy, he wasn't either. He was just pushing it around on his plate. They had just finished doing a traing session with the chimera's and after lunch they had to work with the Drachman's again. They were on a short leash. To keep them from trying to revolt in any way they told them the daily routine of their friends above. Proving to them that they were watching them at every moment. Truth be told. There was no plan they could ever come up with to get out of this situation. They would need more then just the two of them to take out an army of chimera's. So it came down to the final option. Find a way to avoid battle and escape. But knowing at the same time if they managed to get away, they could never come back to Amestres again. It wasn't the path they would have wanted. But at the moment it might be the only one. At least till they could find a safer way to expose what was going on. Which would only lead to another war. And with chimera's. It would be an especially dangerous one. And possibly an un-winable one.

Ed covered his face with his hand. The thoughts were doing nothing for his growing headache.

"You've made a decision. Haven't you?" Roy asked. Almost as if he were reading Ed's mind. Ed just nodded without pulling his hand away.

"We don't have a choice Roy. We have to run." He said quietly.

"Should I have our contact prepare things?"

Ed nodded again. "Our first objective is to get the others out of Central. Then we'll get the Drachman out."

Roy nodded in understanding. "But you know. If any one of us is caught, we'll be executed without question. The council will just be told we were traitors."

"I know. But at the same time they won't be able to carry out their plans. I just wish I knew why they need us here. The real reason. They can't pull it off without us being right here."

"And we have to find out who the alchemist who's running this whole sharade is." Another nod from Ed.

"Lets tell the Drachman's to get ready."

At first Al could say nothing to the revoulation that Winry had just dropped on him. But then he couldn't control his happiness. He practically jumped through the roof before he wrapped his arms around Winry and just kept muttering over and over that he was going to be an uncle. Until a sobering thought hit him. Ed. He pulled away and looked to Winry. She saw the question coming.

"Does brother know?"

"No. Not yet anyway."

"What are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going to put it in your return letter to him?"

"I should. But I really wish I could tell him in person."

"But we don't know if..."

"Yea. I know Al. It does no good to hide the fact that may happen. I'll put it in the letter."

"Good. Brother will have a little happiness in that hell hole at least."

"Yea." She said with a smile.

But neither of them saw the eyes watching from the shadows. Didn't see the glint of evil behind them. Or what horror they would bring about.

Sampson sat at his desk at the hidden base. He was going over the medical charts on the chimera. They had lost a few of the more recent test subjects. Their bodies not being strong enough to bond with the animal structures. He just shrugged it off. It was only five percent of the chimera's here. Nothing to get worked up over.

Then there was a knock on his door. He looked up. Wondering if they had lost another one.

"Come in."

The door slowly opened and the German soldier stepped inside. "Wasn't expecting you. What is it?"

"We have a dellema."

"What's that?"

"Apparently Elric and Mustang have a contact that has been running letters between them and their loved ones at H.Q."

"And? They're not stupid enough to tell them anything."

"That's true. But we caught the contact and for the hell of it we interrogated him."

"And?"

"He was reluctant but we got him to talk. Those two are planning on breaking the Drachman prisoner's out of here and heading north. Elric already took the boy from here and has him hidden somewhere."

"I don't care about the boy. He wouldn't have survived the procedure anyway. Besides. They'll find out about him and take him into custody. But those two are violating their contract with us. If they tried to plan anything we would take the captives into custody."

"So what should we do?"

"I think it's time those two learned a valuable lesson. Bring the captives here. I think it's time they learned their place. I'm going to take them to master. And then we'll give them a little taste of what it means to disobey us."

"Understood."

He turned to leave but Sampson called him back. He turned around to see the man had an inquireing face. "I was just curious Reighner."

"What's that?"

"What did you do to Elric to get that little reminder?"

Reighner put a hand to is side. "A few friends and I saw him and his brother with a gypsie girl. In our world we don't much like their kind. Little fucking theives is all they are. I chased them into a trap. We had them cornered. Outnumbered. But they still got a few good hits in. At some point that little bastard pulled a knife on me and stabbed me. But he was off balance and he tripped. Ended up cutting a nice trail down my side. The little shit almost killed me. I'll tell you one thing. He goes almost berserker if you fuck with people he cares about. I'd be careful if I were you."

"I have no need to worry about that."

"You sure? I heard he's killed homunculus before. I wouldn't take him too lightly."

"Whatever. You can go now. Bring them here."

"You got it." Then with a final wave he was out the door and off on his mission.

Ed and Roy were a little nervous when they were called to Sampson's office by Gale. They just had the feeling something was wrong. And it was only proven when they entered his office and found a beaten soldier lying on the floor. Their contact. Their hearts sank immedieatly. On the desk sat a few letters. The ones he was to bring to H.Q. And the ones that were going to be sent to them. Seeing those ones are what worried them. If their letters hadn't reached their destination and they had the others as well that meant they had physical contact with the others. Things were starting to fall apart fast.

"So. What is it you two have been planning I wonder? Escaping? What did I tell you about doing anything stupid?" They didn't even meet his gaze. They didn't want him to see the defeat in their eyes.

"And you had this man relaying letters for you? What was it I told you? No contact with the outside once you came here."

It was true he had said that. As soon as they were brought down here the rules were layed out. Only do what you are told. No planning ways out of the base. No back talking when given an order. And no contact with the outside. Any breach of any of those terms could end in the execution of the ones they loved. Or things worse than death.

"And you had this little shit running a comunication service for you!" He gave the man on the floor a swift kick to the stomach. He curled into a ball and groaned. Roy had to grab a hold of Ed as he rushed forward to help the man. But it was already all too clear to Roy this man's fate. And with a homunculus and a chimera in the room there was no way to help him. Ed gave Roy a glare that almost made him cringe and shrink into himself. He almost felt at the moment the same way he did when he and Riza walked in on the destruction Ed had wrought on those Drachman soldiers back on the field. Seeing the dead bodies he left in his wake. Slaughtered. That same aura seemed to be rising in the younger man again. And it was understandable. He was facing the very real danger of losing the only family he had left. He was starting to act on instinct. A rather feral instict.

But their little moment was cut short when they heard the man on the floor scream out in agony. They turned back to see Sampson had driven a blade deep into him and was slowly ripping him open. Roy's grip on Ed loosened as both of the men moved to help the man. But they were cut off by Gale.

"Just watch." He said in a deep voice. "You're being taught a lesson." They both swallowed hard as they looked passed the larger man. Sampson was slowly disecting the poor soldier. They had to turn away. Shutting their eyes as they listened to his dying gasps. The blood gurgling up in his throat. His nails scratching at the floor in a useless bid to escape. And then the odd crunching and cracking sound that followed. Bones snapping. The poor soldier let out an un-godly scream as Sampson reached up inside him and just yanked his organs out. There was a final gurgling gasp and then nothing but the sickening smack of Sampson's hand swishing in the mans blood.

"Open your eyes! I want you to see what you're dear loved ones are facing!"

They hesitated. Afraid to open their eyes. To see what they had caused this man to suffer through by asking for his help.

"I said open your fucking eyes!"

Slowly they did so. And what they found put what both Ed and Roy did to their enemies to shame. The man was completely hollowed out. A massive pool of blood spred acrossed the floor. Organs thrown in all corners of the office. Bone splinters stained red in the blood. And Sampson standing with two organs in his hands. Completely stained red were his clothing. He walked over to them and told Gale to hold their hands out. He grabbed one of each of their hands and held them out. In Roy's hand he placed one of the lungs. And in Ed's hand he placed the man's still beating heart. They both tried to swallow the bile rising in their throats. Gale held onto their hands with a firm grip.

"This is all I will hand you after I finish with your loved ones." He said only inches from their faces. The two men had gone completely pale. No words could be uttered. Their faces in a shape of utmost shock. At last Sampson backed away and gave Gale a nod. He released their arms and the two men immedietly dropped the organs to the floor. Both trying in vain to wipe the blood from their hands. Only to smear it on their clothes.

"A reminder that will take some time to go away." Sampson spoke again. "And all you'll soon have of your loved ones. A constant reminder of how you failed them.

Failed. The words echoed through Ed's head like reverberation in a neverending tunnel. Failed. He had failed again. His heart sank even more than it already had. He had just killed the only family he had left. And costed an innocent man his life. For he was the one to suggest the idea in the first place. And to use the skinnier soldier because he could fit in small areas. Areas the chimera sentries would overlook. But someone had seen him. And this is the fate he got for helping them.

Ed lost any semblance of life it seemed as he fell to his knees. Looking at the still open eyes of the young soldier. His eyes pleading it seemed for help. Help that they couldn't give him. Ed swallowed hard as the bile again rose in his throat. As he watched as blood still flowed from the dead man's body. And then he couldn't hold it anymore. His hands dropped to the floor as he vomited. There was just so much weighing on his soul right now and he couldn't take it.

After a few more dry heaves, he tried to right himself but couldn't move. He was frozen. His whole body felt as though it was parylized. He had at last found his breaking point completely. His bodies breaking point that is. He had met his breaking point when he tried to kill himself that night. But had never reached the one where his body failed him on it's own. He was helpless. But at last he felt a warm hand on his shoulder as Roy helped him to his feet. But even his legs had refused to work. They just stayed bent limply at the knees. Roy ended up putting him on his back piggyback style. The younger man too broken to even acknowledge him.

"Quite a scene." Sampson itterated. "Touching really. One friend helping the other. A useless human trait."

Roy just glared at him. His eyes showing his hatred for the homunculus.

"Enough of this. Master want's to see you."

"Master." Roy asked. Finally finding his voice again.

"Yes. The alchemist I'm sure you so wanted to meet."

Roy carried Ed down the hallway. They were once more in a rather precarious position. Between a homunculus and a chimera. A reacuring nightmare to be sure. And an ever growing one with the way Ed was now. He was un-responseive. Any attempts to get the younger man to talk had failed. He even called him short a few times. Not even a grumble emminated. Ed was dead to the world. As Roy felt they would all be soon enough.

They came at last to their destination. Two huge doors in the deepst part of the bulding. Somewhere in an underground cavern beneath the building. The doors slowly being pushed open by Gale. Almost effortlessly. Now they stepped into the wide antichamber. The room was lit by tourches along the walls. Roy wasn't sure if it was because they didn't have electricity down here or if it was just the way this guy liked things. Ahead Roy could barely make out a throne like chair in the shadows. Someone sitting in it and another person standing beside it. As they got closer he reconized the man standing next to it as the German soldier. The one in the chair he didn't know but he was surprised nonetheless. It was a woman.

"Are you the alchemist?" He almost had to stutter out.

"Yes. I am." She stood up and strode over to him. "And I heard you and the younger one here have been misbehaving." She circled around Roy and saw the state the younger one was in. "What happened to him?" She asked in a stern voice.

Sampson stiffened. "He couldn't handle what I did to their little friend."

"Well be more careful with them. I need them alive."

"Of course master." He gave the two a dirty glare which earned him an eaqually dirty one from his master. He slowly backed away.

"That's the burning question I really want to ask you." Roy boldly said. "Why do you need us alive so badly? Is it because we're the only ones who can do what you need? Or is there a larger reason? Beacause the way Sampson here makes it look it sounds like you can't do anything without us. And it sounds like we have to be right here for you to pull it off. Are you really helping the German's or do you have a different intention?"

She smirked at him. Though it was a darker smirk than he had ever seen. She turned form them and headed back to her chair. Her dark brown hair being tossed over her shoulder as she sat down. Playfully it seemed, she started to curl the ends of her hair around her finger. "You're not as daft as I would have thought you to be. Are you Mustang?"

"Guess not. Or you wouldn't have me here."

"You're a bold man. Asking questions that a less patient man would have killed you for by now." She said as she shot a glance over to Sampson. He just smiled. She then continued. "I guess I could tell you. It's not like you can do anything. You can't ecsacape or fight. Not with thousands of chimera." She proped her elbow up on the arm of the chair and rested her chin on her hand. "You're right. I have no intention of helping the German's."

"What!?" Reighner yelped form next to her.

"Settle down. Maybe you'll like my expalination. Maybe you'll find this course of action more fruitfull then what you're people are planning."

"So Sampson lied to us about that part?" Roy asked.

"Just to keep up appearances for our German friend here. And now I will explain things for both of you. And you can tell your friend there if he ever snaps out of his revere." She said as she pointed to Ed. He has still yet to even move a muscle.

Roy looked back to regard him before turning his attention back to her. She was still snirking darkly at him.

"I'm going to tell you a little story." She began. "It happened long ago. Long before religion of any kind took root here. An alchemist was experimenting as usual one morning. Seeing what it was that could and couldn't be done. When a discovery was made. The ability to create a creature. Not a homunculus or a chimera. Those creatures had yet to be created."

She stopped for a few moments to see the reactions Gale and Sampson had to being called creatures. She let out an amused chuckle before continuing.

"The creature had incredable power. And it grew fast. And showed agression to everyone but the person it first laid eyes on. It's master. Unless told otherwise by it's master...it would kill without remourse. And it's ability to heal surpassed that of a homunculus. For it had no real weakness. Basically the alchemist had created a dragon. But one like none other. Well mostly for the fact that as far as anyone was concerned dragons didn't exist. But they were wrong. For the alchemist had come acrossed an unknown sample one day. And that's what was created. A demon that was released upon the world. Villages burned. People became un-reconizable piles of ash in it's wake. And nothing anyone did could stop it. They bowed in fear before their new god. Anything so as not to be killed by the alchemist's wrath. And it was soon after that an army of homunculus and chimera roamed the land. Enforcing the gods law. For the alchemist had created them as well. No one stood in the gods way. Until one day."

She stopped as her smirk had slipped away. Now she bore a look of someone spited. Stabbed in the back by someone who you had trusted with your very life.

She stayed silent for a while. As it looked like she had gotten lost deep in thought. Which indeed she had. But at last she shook off whatever it was and continued her story.

"This alchemist had actually found love in someone. Someone who didn't care what it was that this god was doing to the world around them. It was actual love without discremination. But that love would prove to be false. Lost over time when the alchemist's lover found that things were going too far. This lover plotted with the villagers to rid the world of this evil created to maintain the gods order. But as was said before there was no way to kill the beast. But the chimera and the homunculus were not as indestructable. They could fight them and win. But the only way to be rid of the dragon...was to imprisson it. And using an alchemic array they made that possible. And they destroyed the army the same way. With less powerful arrays. And thus the weakness of the homunculus was discovered. While brute strength defeated the chimera. Now all that was left...was the now fallen god. The god who was also immprisoned by this so called love. That betrayer."

"That was just supposed to be a fairy tale." Roy said in utter shock. "I've never heard it in such detail before. It's almost like you..."

"Were there?" She interupted. "I was. I was the god of that world. Or goddess. Whatever you wish it to be. The man who I gave my heart to betrayed me! Locked me away for thousands of years! But now I'm free. And I will finish what I started. I will once more release the wrath of my creation upon this world. And I will not fail this time. For my heart is cold. It has no place for things like love. That un-needed human notion. Which it's only real purpose is nature's little trick to make you reproduce."

She stood from her seat and walked back over to them. "I know where my creation sleeps. And how to wake it from it's slumber. And from it's DNA I shall create more winged beasts. Then no one will ever be able to stop me from controling this world. For peace can only be attained through fear. And nothing will ever hurt my creations. My children. Bullets can not peirce it's flesh. Explosives can not destroy it. And alchemy has only been able to put it to sleep. Things will be perfect this time. No one will appose me."

Roy just swallowed hard as that dark smirk persed her lips once more.

"And...and how will you wake this beast?" He managed to choke out. She walked up. Till she was only a meer few inches from his face.

"With your blood." Roy jumped back with a start. She had used them to train the army that would keep order. And now their true purpose was revealed. They were sacrifices. "But why does it have to be us?"

"Because my inqusitive one. You both carry the blood of the only two alchmemist's who were powerful enough to create such a strong alchemic seal. So strong it cost them their lives. You carry the blood of my assistant. And the blond one...the blood of my backstabbing husband."

Roy quickly turned back to steal a look at Ed. There was a reaction to that. So he could hear what was going on?

"To create the seal they had to give their very life force. All the blood in their body. And so it is the same blood that can break it. But strangly all your decendants had weak conections to their past. You two carry the exact same genetic code in your bodies as they did. You two are the most powerful alchemist's in this world right now. Well, next to me."

"So...we have to die so you can rule the world in the way you see fit?"

"Correct. And neither of you have a choice in the matter. Unless you want the ones you love to die. Or would you be willing to sacrifice them for the sake of your world?"

Roy grit his teeth and emimted a low growl. He knew neither of them would be willing to sacrifice them. But the whole world was held in the ballance. He felt like he was being selfish. But they couldn't let them die. Not because of them. There had to be a way around this. One where only these freaks had to die.

"Take them away and lock them up. Tomorrow we begin the dawning of a new age. A new start for this retched world."


	10. Chapter 10

**Simply, I don't own Fullmetal. And that sucks.**

**Chapter Ten**

They sat quietly in their cell. Still confused by what had just happened. They had just all met with thier contact as he was on his way to leave them their letters. Seeing as they had just been on their way to leave them in the usual spot for him they just decided to exchange with eachother right there on the spot. But just as they had given their letters to him someone appeared. Not anyone they had known. But it was some one that Al knew. He was quick to jump in front of the others to protect them when another larger man stepped out. He didn't look like he could even be human. And Al was sure he wasn't. With all his experiance on the matter. And before they could really protest they were taken away. Al knocked out with a hand to the back if the head while the others were drugged. Presumebly with eather or something. And then they woke up down here. In a dark cell. But Al still hadn't woken up yet. But he was wincing every now and again. Which must have meant he was in pain. Had to have been with the blow he had taken. They thought his neck was snapped by the sound of it. And they had found when they woke that they weren't alone. Tucked in a far corner a frightened brown haired girl, probably Winry's age, huddled in fear. They had tried to talk to her but she just shook her head. Speaking in a toungue they had never heard before. So they spent their time trying to convince her that they were friends. That they wouldn't hurt her. After some time it seemed to have worked. They could tell that she understood them. Even though they still couldn't understand her. She kept mumbling something in her toungue. Till she crawled out of the corner and got a better look at them. Till she saw Al. Then they were almost astonished as she called out Al's name and started to talk to him in their toungue. They sat with their jaws dropped as she tried to wake him. And after some time he groaned and slowly sat up. They watched as he blinked a few times. As if trying to figure out if what he was seeing was real. Then he yelled out and wrapped his arms around her. So they knew eachother? After a few moments he pulled away to look at her.

"Noah? It's really you! You're alright!"

Winry reconized the name from the story he had told her. It was the friend that the German's had taken away. So why was she here? Unless it meant that those people from before were back. The armored ones. She remembered that when they were confronted back in the hallway before they were taken that she had never seen a man like him before. So it could be possible.

She watched as Al and Noah talked. And then moved closer when something was said that seemed to make the smile disappear from Noah's face. And the same expression crossed Al's face.

"What did you say?" He asked again. He seemed to be in disbelief. "That's not true. Tell me that's not true."

She didn't speak. Almost as if she couldn't. She just shook her head. Now a look of utter hatred came over Al's face as he pulled her to him. Something was wrong.

"Al?" Winry cautiously asked.

"Those assholes." He mumbled. "Those assholes raped her."

They all went into shock. Having found it hard to listen to the accusation that they heard. And watching Al fall apart before them. They sat silently as they listened to the poor girl cry in Al's arms. He just held onto her tightly. Not daring to let go. Wanting to be there for her now since he hadn't been before. To protect her from such a humiliation. And with fire burning in is eyes he vowed that if he found whoever it was that did this to her...he'd kill them.

It took some time but Noah eventually calmed down. But she still stayed huddled in Al's arms. Not wanting to let go.

"So." Riza finally spoke. "Should we try to figure a way out of this mess?It's quite obvious we're not safe here." She said with a quick glance over to the girl in Al's arms.

"What can we do? We don't even know where we are. Or who has us."

"Well I think Sampson is deffinately involved. But who else I don't know."

"German's." Noah mouthed. They all looked to her.

"What do you mean the German's?" Al asked.

"They still want the alchemy from this world. And in return they will give this world the strongest weapons of their's. The Unrainium bomb Al." Al shuddered at the thought of that terrible invention.

"We can't let that happen." He practically growled out.

"There's nothing we can do while we're in here." Winry said truthfully as she absentmindedly put a hand to her stomach.

Roy and Ed were thrown into a cell after the story was said and done. Roy had settled Ed into a corner and then settled himself into the one opposite him.

"Ed? Can you hear me over there?"

Ed nodded. He had come around a bit.

"Did you hear what that bitch said back there?"

Ed nodded slowly. Obviously not fully recovered.

"So what should we do?"

"What can we do? People die no matter what we do. Fuck! Am I always going to be a failure?"

"Ed stop it. Don't blame yourself for this mess. It wasn't anything we could prevent."

They looked up as there was a shuffling outside their door. A few envolopes were shoved through the bars. "Might as well read those while you wait. There's nothing important in them anyway." Gale said as he walked away. The two men each reached for their own letters. Ed read Al's first. As he always did. So he could enjoy Winry's more. Wanting to read it over and over again. Roy was chuckling to himself over something Riza had wrote. Ed had finished Al's letter and had moved onto Winry's. His eyes wide at the moment. Roy caught a glimpse of him and looked up.

"What is it?"

"Nothing important in here my ass."

"What?"

"Roy. Winry's...pregnant."

Roy just stared at him as he saw the younger man's eyes well up with tears. At one point he would have thought they could have been tears of joy. But these were almost tears of regret.

"Ed?"

"If I would have known this was gonna happen...I would have never..."

"Ed. You didn't know. But this gives you an even bigger reason to survive."

"I know. And inside I'm ecstatic. I'm gonna be a dad. But...what if we don't make it out of this? Winry and our baby...I don't even know if their alive. Fuck. What did I drag her into? She'd be better off if she'd never known me."

"That's not true and you know it. You were meant to be together. It just took a long time to get there. Nothing is going to stop us from finally being able to be happy. We're getting everyone out if here. No more being used by all these fucking assholes."

"Yea. We're getting the hell out of here. And we'll take that bitch down. And then, I'm gonna ask Winry to marry me."

"There you go. That's the Ed we all remember."

"But...you should ask Riza too."

"Huh?"

"How long have you two been holding it off?"

"Hmf. You got me there Ed. So. What should we do?"

"Make sure the others are alright first. They can read us like a book. When the time comes they'll know what to do."

"Do you think we'll see them though?"

"Oh yea. She'll keep them right where we can see them so we'll do what she says."

"And the chimeras?"

"Alchemy should take care of them pretty quick. It's Sampson and that bitch I'm worried about."

"Yea. This isn't going to be easy."

"But we'll pull it off. We always do."

Roy nodded with a grin.

Hours later Roy and Ed had been loaded into a truck and were on their way to god knows where. The others had been loaded into the truck that was in front of them, while the other trucks followed behind with the chimera and the Drachman. All they could tell was that they were on a very bumpy road so they couldn't be on a main strip. And they found that to be true when at last they stopped and were huddled out of the trucks and into an old cave. The inside being lit dimly with tourches. The others had been taken inside well ahead of them so they had still not seen what condition they were in. But they knew they would see them soon enough. And then things could begin.

They entered a larger cavern that held a pair of stone doors with a transmutation circle drawn over both doors. It was similar to the one used to seal a homunculus yet there were suttle differences. Other then the fact it had a lot more symbols on it.

"Well. Shall we begin." The alchemist said. It was then the others were shuffled into the room. Ed almost took off to run over to Winry and Al. But he knew he would get no where near them. But then his eyes fell on Noah. He could feel his jaw drop and a shocked axpression streatch across his face.

"Noah? You're okay?"

She just nodded. Her eyes betraying her. He knew something bad had happened to her but he would ask her later. If they survived this that is.

"Welcome to the beginning of a new age!" The alchemist bellowed through the vast cavern. "I shall at last bring peace to this waring land once and for all!"

Ed narrowed his eyes to narrow slits. "Is this how you really want to bring peace to the world!?" He yelled. She turned to regard him.

"Ah. I see you're finally back in the world of the living. I thought we'd lost you back there after Sampson killed you're little mesenger boy." He heard the others give out a pained gasp in the background. "Nice to see you speaking again. I wouldn't have been able to use you if you would have died on us."

"Why don't you just shut the fuck up?"

"My my. You've got quite a tongue on you. Your mother should wash your mouth out with soap. Oh that's right. She's dead." Ed made a mad lunge for her but Roy got a hold on him just in time.

"Calm down Ed. We need a clear head if we're gonna get out of this." Ed took a few deep breaths and finally calmed down enough that Roy could release him.

"Now gentlmen. Shall we begin? I need you two to stand in front of these doors. And if you favor their lives," she said as she pointed to the others, "You'll do as you're told."

Giving her a vicious glare they slowly walked over to the doors. They turned back to face the others and gave them a little nod. They read what it meant immedietly. They nodded back slightly so as not to be seen. Now they just had to look for an opening.

The alchemist walked over and told Gale and Sampson to take hold of the two men. They did and Roy and Ed just let it calmly happen. That's when Ed gave his brother a slight nod. Al once more nodded back and finished working himself loose of his bonds. He'd been doing it since they got here. Ed obviously knew his little brother well. When the bonds at last came free he bent to the ground and drew a quick circle. Seeing as his gloves had been taken from him when he was out it was all he could do.

He slammed his hands to the ground and a bright light emminated throughout the room. After it died out it looked as though nothing had happened. Until the homunculus tried to move to attack. They couldn't.

"What the hell did you do to my chimera boy!?"

"I learned a little trick not to long ago. Just in case we ran into this trouble again. A special seal for a chimera. They'll be incapasitated for as long as I keep the seal up. And there are many ways to create this seal. So you can try all day to get rid of it. It'll take you that long if not longer." Al said with a smirk on his face.

Roy released himself from his captor. Seeing as Gale was the one who was holding him and he could no longer move. He ran over to one of the walls before anyone could stop him and picked up a rock. He struck it aganst the wall several times till he got a good enough spark going to create a flame from. Seeing as his gloves were taken as well. He sent the flame towards Sampson who took it full in the face. He screamed and dropped Ed.

"I guess you should be lucky you're still short enough that it missed you Ed!"

"Goddamn it Roy! Don't start that shit again!" He said as he clapped his hands and put rock walls up around Gale and Sampson. He knew it probably wouldn't hold Sampson for too long and he was just playing it safe with Gale. They both ran after the alchemist now while Al started to work the others free.

And so the alchemy battle commenced. Though it was just between her and Ed because Roy was trying to find some way to make sparks. But after Al got the others free he ran to help his brother. Only to be hit in the head as Sampson broke out of his stone prison. Sending stone shards everywhere. Al rubbed his head as Sampson grabbed him amd pulled him into a bear hug. Trying to crush the life out of him. But he was hit in the back by a giant stone hand and he ended up dropping Al who was gasping for air. Ed had seen his brother in distress and had stolen enough time to save his brother. Only to be knocked acrossed the room by an alchemic blast he had never before seen. Or in this case felt. He slowly pushed himself to his feet. Now he had been hit many times in his life by alchemy attacks. But nothing as strong as this. Sampson had been right when he said she was even stronger than him. And she seemed to be really going all out on him. Probably even being willing to bring him to the brink of death. As long as he was alive enough to use.

"Damn it. She's only doing this because I carry her husabands blood. And from how many centuries ago. God. Were all alchemists from that time insane?" He asked more to himself as he finally got to his feet.

"Hey!? You could go a little easier! I'm not you're so called backstabbing husband!" He called out. Wondering why it was exactly that he was trying to piss her off.

"But you carry his blood!"

"Why does that have to condemn me!?"

"Shut up and quit stalling!"

"Aw crap. You found me out."

He was trying to come up with something to use aginst her but nothing was coming to mind. And all he was donig at the moment was jumping around trying to dodge her attacks.

Roy had helped Al to his feet and now the two were trying to fend off a very angry Sampson. He, as they soon discovered, had become what you would call the new Greed He had the ultimate sheild. And they had no idea how to get through it. Ed was the one who had taken him out. So they were trying their best just to stay alive.

Winry and Noah had been hussled off to the side by Riza who stood in front of them now. Trying to keep them protected even though she had no weapons. She wasn't sure what she'd do if Sampson or the alchemist would come over to them. Not that she'd be able to stop them even if she did have her guns. So she stood helplessly in front of them and hoped that wouldn't happen.

Roy got slammed to the ground after Sampson swung his arm around to knock him away. Roy pushed himself up as Sampson approached. He tried to scramble to his feet to get away from a potentially fatal bashing when he was flung away by a gust of wind. He slammed hard agaunst the stone gates.

"Sorry Roy!" Al yelled. "It was that or get crushed!"

Roy nodded his thanks as he wiped the blood from his mouth. He slowly tried to get up, putting his hand on the stone doors for support. He felt something weird run through his hand. Almost like an electric shock. He turned to see he had his hand on the transmutation circle that was sealing the gates. He quickly pulled his hand away and was staring at the door when suddenly Ed came flying from no where and slammed into the door's as well.

"Ed!"

"Ow." Was all poor Ed could mutter as he grabbed at his aching back. "What the hell did I hit?" Roy pointed and Ed turned around. Startled, he slapped a hand against the doors and pushed himself away. But the moment he did he felt the same tingling sensation Roy had a few moments earlier. "What the hell?" He asked as he looked at his hands.

"Do you have blood on your hands?" Ed held up his hand and indeed there was blood on is left hand.

"My nose was bleeding."

"The seal was reacting with our blood."

"So what the old hag said was true." Ed said as he looked up. He was about to say something else when he was interupted. The seal began to glow brightly. Everything in the room seemed to stop all at once. They all turned to the gates as Roy and Ed tried to stumble away from it. They had been blinded by the light and were'nt sure where they were at the moment.

Everyone watched in horror as the doors began to open. To everyone in the room it felt like time itself had stopped. There was no thought, no sound, nothing. Just an impending feeling of doom. And then it emerged from the gates. A giant scaled beast that was not supposed to have exsited in this world. It streatched it's wings as it clearded the doors and opened it's massive jaws to let our a growl filled yawn. It's many pointed teeth now dripping with saliva. It closed it's jaws and growled at the occupants of the room. Till it saw it's master. It tucked it's wings against it's side and walked over to her. It's growl almost sounding like a low pur now as it lightly rubbed it's head against her. She in turn reached up and gave a scratch under the chin. A few of the red scales flaking off as old scales fell away to reveil newer brighter ones beneath.

"I don't believe it!" She said at last. "All that was needed was a small portion of your blood? Not your lives? Either my stupid husband and our idiot searvant overcompansated, or you two are much stronger than even they were. Either way I thank you! You've brought my beast back to this world. My beautiful child!"

"Child?" Ed mumbled to Roy. Roy just responded by pointing his index finger to his head and turning it around in circles. Signifying that she was nuts.

"Now I shall be able to cleanse this world of all it's evils!" She continued.

"By killing people!? You're the evil one here!" Ed lashed out.

"Are you telling me you're against killing people? How many people did you kill in the war?"

Ed went quiet after that. The memories of what he had done coming back to him. "I lost who I was. I really don't condone killing."

"Well if you choose to fight you will have to kill. Because I will kill your little girlfriend over there. Her and that un-born bastard growing inside her."

Ed just began to growl under his breath. "Don't call our child a bastard."

Winry stared at him. In wonderment at his non surprised answer. "He knows?" She asked more to herself.

"Yes. Family. My husband and I were to start a family once. Till he no longer shared my vision. He choose to sacrifice himself to stop my creation of a new world. He deserved his fate. And so do all of you!"

The dragon growled out as he seemed to be upset at his 'mothers' outburst. She reached up again at stroked his chin. "Shhhh. It's alright. You must have been lonely being by yourself for so long. But mama's here now."

Roy cocked his head towards Edward. "She's a fucking nutcase."

Ed nodded. "Yea. And they're the most dangerous ones."

"Any idea's?" Ed just kept his eyes on the alchemist as Roy asked him the question. Afraid that if he took his eyes away she would do something.

"None." He said at last. "I can't think. I'm too worried about the others. I can't think straight."

"Just try to calm yourself down."

"And what are you two talking about!?" She called out to them. "You cannot do anything! I have won this game! What could you posibly do!?"

Neither man answered. They weren't willing to risk their loved ones. And they weren't willing to risk the rest of the world. They just opted to do nothing at the moment.

"As I assumed. All you can do is stand by and watch the creation of a new world. I'll even let you live. Since there is nothing you can do." She climbed onto the dragons back and he gave a low growl. "Sampson!"

He made his way over and climed on behind her as the dragon lifted it's head and shot a bolt of lightning from it's mouth instead of a flame. A shaft formed all the way to the surface and it disapeared up it. The chimera's in the room watched in shock as they were abandoned.

But the whole room now went into an odd silence. No one knew what to do. Everyone almost forgetting how to move. But Ed was the first to snap out of it as he ran over to Winry. Al had made his way over to her right when the dragon had emerged from the gate. So he was standing next to her as Ed approached.

"You okay Al?" Al just nodded. Then Ed turned his attention to Winry. She was pale. Obviously scared to death. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Winry? Are you okay? Did they hurt you guys at all?"

"Not us." She managed to say.

"Not...us?"

Al turned to look at Noah. Ed followed his gaze. "What did they do to her? They didn't..." He trailed off. He was sure he knew the answer. And by the way Al's gaze had fallen to the floor he knew he was right. "Noah." He whispered.

He felt Winry's arms wrap around him. She knew what was running through his head. And by the way he didn't react she knew she was right.

"Ed. It's not your fault. Either of you. There was nothing you could do." Now he turned to look at her. A bewildered look on his face.

"I told her." Al said without looking up. He nodded in understanding.

"And we will find out who did it to her."

"You've got that right." Al said in a low growl. One Ed had never heard before. He just let it be. His brother was as mad as he was at the moment.

Now he slowly reached down and touched Winry's stomach. "Our baby is growing in there?"

"Yea. But how did you know. You didn't sound surprised."

"That bitch let us read the letters. I know how badly you wanted to tell me in person."

"Yea. But that doesn't matter now. I'm not sure if we'll even live through this."

"Don't say that Win."

"That's right." Roy said as he walked up. "She did make one mistake after all."

"Yea. She let us live." Ed said with an evil grin.

**A/N I Hope using a dragon wasn't too corny but I wanted to have a very different enemy this time. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

After locking the chimera up in cells they started to make their way topside. They exited the cave and noticed that they didn't reconize anthing. They weren'y sure where they were. So they tried to make their way to the main road by following the dirt one. And sfter about an hour they energed from the woods. Now they could tell where they were. But they were miles outside of Central. They would have to flag down a car and hitch hike back to the city. If a car came by that is. This was a pretty rural area.

So they started to walk in hopes a car would come by soon.

Ed kept his arm around Winry. Talking quietly to her. Al was doing the same with Noah. She had slipped back into her quiet state. Al was talking to her but she didn't seem to be regestering his words. But he kept talking. Hoping it would help her somehow.

"Hey!" Roy yelled from the back. "Did you notice that our German friend wasn't there?"

Ed glanced back at him. "Yea. I did notice that. Where do you think he could have gone? He looked like he was going along with her plan after she said her piece."

"So you really could hear all that?"

"Well yea. But I was still in shock okay. Give me a break."

"Settle down. I didn't mean anything by it. I was just wondering. Now in regards to your question, I have no clue where that bastard went."

"Damn it Reighner!" At Ed's word's Noah froze in Al's arms. She stopped walking.

"Noah? What's wrong?" Al asked. She had gone pale and had started to shake. "Noah?"

Ed watched her seemingly start to have a mental breakdown. She fell to her knees. Al was still holding on to her and trying to calm her. That's when it hit Ed. He let go of Winry and walked over to kneel down next to Noah.

"It was him wasn't it? Reighner raped you didn't he?" He was trying to keep his voice calm for her but you could hear the low growl in his voice. All she did was nod. Al face went red almost in an instant. He was clearly pissed.

"That asshole. I'll fucking kill him."

"Calm down Al."

"Calm down!? With what he did to her!? And you're telling me to calm down!?"

"Al! It won't do any good to get all pissed at him right now. We've got a bigger poroblem right now. There's a damn dragon and a psycho alchemist running aroun right now. We have to center on them right now. But when it's all over. His ass his done. We'll both take him out for what he's done. But right now we have to protect all the inocent people who could be killed by that beast. We may be their only hope. Can you do this for me?"

Al just looked up at him with tears in his eyes.

"Al?" Noah muttered. Her voice almost mute as she was looking at the ground. "Please help those people? They need you right now. Please?"

Al managed the best smile he could as he took her into his arms. "I will. I promise. But then he's going down. Okay?"

She nodded against him, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

"Hey! I got us a ride!" They looked up to see that Hawkeye had flagged down a truck for them. They quickly piled into the back of the truck. The guy in the drivers seat looked freaked out of his mind. He had just came from the city and wanted nothing more than to get as far away as posible. But Riza had talked him into dropping them off at the outskirts. Giving him one of those looks that pretty much meant me our the thing you're running away from? Who are you more afraid of? He chose to drive back to the city lest he inccur her wrath. But he was proimised that he could make a quick retreat once they were on their way. He sped off. Wanting to get this over with.

And so it was once they got to the city they all jumped out of the truck and he sped out of the city. They watched as he dissapered in a cloud of dust.

"Well, that was quick." Winry said as she waved a hand in front of her face to dispell the dust in the air.

"Oh my god." They heard Ed say from behind them. They all turned around and thought the same as he had spoken. The city was already in flames. People were walking around in shock or screaming. Blood splatters covered blown apart walls in some locations. The city was already in almost complete ruble. Ed dropped to his knees and held his head as he had a sudden flashback. The city that was in the same condition back when the war had started. All the Drachman he had killed in a blind rage. And that same rage was builiding in him again. Suddenly he jumped to his feet and ran deeper into the destroyed city.

"Ed!" Winry yelled. "Ed! Come back!" But he kept running like he hadn't even heard her.

"Shit." Roy said quietly. They all turned to him now and saw that he had almost gone completely white. And it was at that moment that Riza understood.

"What is it?" Al asked. Obviously worried.

"I've seen that look before. It happened back in the war and in the underground when Sampson killed private James. There seems to be moments

where Ed seems to almost go berzerker. He loses control of himself."

"He did it again?" Riza asked.

"Yea. But I was able to keep him back. But it was Sampson's words that quelled it that time."

"What happened when brother got like that the first time?"

Roy and Riza looked to each other. "He ran into a building on his own and killed thirty Drachman soldiers on his own. And very violently I might add. It didn't look like anything Ed would ever be capable of. The only thing that stopped him was when he saw the boy." Roy said.

"What's gonna happen if we leave him like this? If we don't try to stop him?" Winry fearfully asked.

"I have no idea. I don't even know what happened to change him like this."

There was a large explosion in the distance which stopped their conversation abruptly. They watched as he huge fireball expanded above the city. Then they heard terrifying screams and a loud roar. Then another explosion answered the first. But it was one they all new too well.

"Ed." Al managed to choke out. Then he and the others ran in the direction of the explosions.

Ed was knelt on one knee trying to catch his breath. A small metal bar sticking out of his left shoulder. The dragon stood before him. The alchemist was still perched on it's back but Sampson and Reighner stood in front glaring at him.

"I leave this to you two. I have more destruction to bring about. Make sure you kill him. I don't want any interuptions this time." She said as her eyes closed to narrow slits. Obviously she was refuring to her husband. And her hatred for Ed was more than just the fact that he carried his blood. He resembled him almost compleletly. Like he could be a brother. Or his twin. She wanted never to see that face again. She wanted him dead.

She said something to her creation and it lifted into the air. Leaving the three to their own battle. They seemed confident that this would end quickly. When the dragon had attacked Ed just then he had manages to dodge out of the way and the flame hit the building behind him. But the explosion sent stone and metal in all direction. And one of the metal bars had managed to empail him. But he still had the energy to perform an alchemy attach that did little to the dragons body. But it had knocked Sampson off the dragon. The alchemist only barely holding on. And just as Ed was about to attack Sampson directly Reighner had appeared from no where and kicked him square in the face. Sending him flying backwards. Which set them up for where they were now. The effects of the injury were catching up to him fast and his vision was already going blurry as he was losing too much blood. But his rage would not cease. Slowly he stood up and looked at Sampson.

"You know...your master never told me how she made you. How she made you from Basque Grande yet you look nothing like him." He stared at them. Still breathing heavilly. You could hear the pain in his voice.

"I suppose I could tell you. It's really simple actually. You know how it's done. You did attempt it with your mother. But my master went a step farther that that. When she brought the ingediants together she added a few others. Anothers parts to be exact. It caused certain structures to change during the transmutation and here I am. I don't know who the other part of me is and I really don't care. All I care about right now is finishing you off."

"I don' think so. I'm not so easy to kill."

"Ha! Not so easy to kill? You're bleeding your life away as we speak. All we have to do is talk long enough and you'll just drop dead right here."

"I don't think so. I've got too much to live for. And I mad a promise besides."

"To your lover right?"

Ed just glared at him. "I have things to do. And one of them is killing you for what you did to Noah." He said as he pointed to Reighner.

"That dumb Gypsy bitch? Hmf. She was tasty for a inffidel. And she fought the whol time which made it all the more sweeter."

"You asshole!" Ed turned around as Al went running passed him.

"Al! No!" But Al kept running, tackiling Reighner to the ground. Sampson turned to help but a trio of stone spiked jutted up in front of him. He turned to look at Ed. Clearly annoyed.

"Your fights with me homunculus. Now get your ass over here."

"Your in no condition to fight Elric."

"All the better for you right?"

"I guess." He said as a black covering begain to consume his body. Ed smirked inwardly. _'I know how to take care of this one. This won't take long.' _ He thought to himself. Sampson lunged at him growling the whole way.

"So you're the new Greed huh?" Ed said as he ripped the bar out of his shoulder. He cringed as he threw it to the ground and moved to form his blade.

He dodged out of the way just as Sampson got there. Then he spun around amd stabbed forward. But to his surprise the blade just bounced off.

"What the hell?" Sampson swung his arm around and Ed went flying into a pile of ruble. And painfully pushed himself up and just stared at the advacing Sampson in disbeleif.

"My master knows everything about you Elric. Including how you defeated my predisesor Greed. So she changed that too. So don't try turning anything into carbon. Because that won't work either."

"Shit." Ed seethed. Then he grabbed at his side as his wound started to throb again. He looked down and found that he was losing much more blood then he had been earlier. "Fuck."

"So sad really. Just when you're becoming a father. It's not good for a child to grow up without a father. You know how that is." Ed growled under his breath. "Or maybe I'll just kill you're whore so you don't have to worry about it." Sampson sai as he snickered. And that was the final blow. The only thing keeping Ed calm snapped inside of him. And with an un-godly scream he rushed at Sampson who for the first time looked shocked. Roy had managed to catch up at last and saw Ed running at Sampson. Getting an idea he found a clear spot close enough to them yet far enough not to be seen by either of them and bent down to the ground as he began to draw.

Al took a swing at Reighner. The man obviously was not very good at hand to hand combat and was very easilly getting beaten back. Al was in his own form of blind rage but not as bad qas his brothers. He had heard Ed scraem from behind him. A sound he had never heard from his brother before. It had caused him to look back and that was all the opening Reighner needed to make his move. A cheap move. He pulled out his gun and took aim. Al heard it cock and turned back just in time to dodge. But he was still hit in the right shoulder as he dodged. Reighner let out a loud woop as if he had just won a major battle. Al just looked at him as he held his bleeding arm. The guy was completely insane. He took aim at Al again like this was the finishing blow. Al still just stared at him. _'I suppose using alchemy on him would be a little cheap. But then again he just used a gun on me. And he deserves it for what he did to Noah. But I think I jusi might let him live. He'll suffer more.' _ He thought to himself. He dropped to the ground quickly and grabbed a piece of rubble and started to draw.

"Hey? What the hell are you doing?" Then it hit him. "Shit!" He went to pull the trigger again but it was too late. Al touched his hands to the circle and it glowed brightly. The next thing Reighner knew a giant stone hand had come out of the ground in front of him and smashed him in the face. He went flying backwards, landing with a thud a few feet away.

"Well that definatly broke a few things." Al said as he walked over and bent down next to him. He drew another circle and a cage grew around the dazed German. Al watched as he twitched inside the cage. "Just be glad I let you keep your life." He got up and ran back towards his brother.

Ed connected with Sampson, smashing him in the face. Sampson's head turned to the side then shot back as he looked angrilly at Ed. He opened his mouth as he was about to say something to him. Which is just what Ed wanted him to do. Ed quickly clapped his hands and made his blade longer then lunged it into Sampson's mouth. With the blade being longer it left his hand still on the outside of his mouth and the blade itself stopped at the back of Sampson's throat. Now he clapped his hands together once more as he glared up at him. Nothing but pure hatred in his eyes.

"Just a little something I learned from a man named Kimblee." He growled. Sampson's eyes went wide and he tried to pull back but the transmutation was already taking effect. Before he could do anything else there was an explosion and Sampson's head was no where to be seen. Ed had gotten blown back a bit because of the vicinity of himself to his own explosion. But he was quick to get back up. And that's when he saw Roy bent down on the ground and giving him a quick nod. Inside Roy was hoping he was still enough of himself to reconize what he had done. And luckilly Ed had understood. As Sampson's head started to grow back Ed ran forward and kicked him backwards. He landed hard to the ground, his head finally grown back. And that's when he noticed his predicament. He tried to get up but it was to late. The circle he had fallen into began to glow and he rolled over as his body was racked with pain. He started to cough up the red stones that his body held till he was only coughing in dry heaves. Now Ed walked up to him again and clapped his hands yet again. "Roy? You might want to stand back. Stay back Al!" Roy backed off and Al skidded to a stop. Ed set his hand atop Sampson's head. Cringing as the pain from his wound kicked in again. And so did the new wounds he had gotten from his own explosion. Sampson looked up at him as he convulsed on his hands and knee's.

"So. This is just how you killed all those Drachman in the war isn't it?" Ed grit his teeth, his left eye twitching as he set off the explosion again. This time more controlled so he didn't hurt himself this time. There was a sickening sound as bits and peices of Sampson landed in all directions and the blood splattered everywhere including on Ed's face. And then it was over. Al just watched from where he had stopped. Completely terrified at what he had just seen his brother do. Even if it was just a homunculus. And to hear that was what he had done in the war. His brother was scaring him now. Roy walked over and pulled out a hankercheif from his pocket.

"You might want to clean that shit off your face."

And as Ed looked to him he saw the others standing behind him. And saw Winry with her hands clasped over her mouth. She had seen what he had done. "Winry?" He said weakly. Then he grabbed at his head as he had realized what he had just done. "No. I'm doing it again." He said as he started to shake. "What's wrong with me?" He asked as he looked down at his hands. Then he looked back at Winry. And it was at that moment he made up his mind. "I'm sorry Winry. I love you." Then he turned and ran in the direction the dragon had went. Leaving a massive blood trail behind him.

**"EDWARD!!!!!!!!!!!"**

A/N Cliffy!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Ed slupmed against a wall as he held the wound at his shoulder. He was out of breath and dizzy. He ripped the sleave off his arm and ripped it into strips so he could use it to to stop the blood flow. He started to tie it over his wounds as tight as he could. He still had a fight to finish. If he lived long enough to finish it.

After he had finished with his arm ha sat down on the ground and covered his face woth his hand. He still couldn't understand how he slipped into those weird little berzerker modes. He had never been like that before. Sure he had gotten royaly pissed many times, but not to the point where he couldn't control himself and just killed people in the most inhuman ways. He ahsd seen what he had done to thise soldiers that day. What he had just done to Sampson. He had never done things like that before. Never used the kind of alchemic power he used on the Drachman to bloww them beyond recognition. He couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. He couldn't say that he was just getting overly mad because that wouldn't draw out the kind of power he was using. Would it?

Deciding he would try to figure it out later he pushed himself to his feet. He had to finish this before anyone got hurt. Then, if he survived, he would figure out what was going on in his head. He slowly made his way to the explosions in the distance, thinking about Winry the whole way. He was afraid to go back to her. Afraid this unknown anger might get turned on her. He'd die before he'd hurt her or their child. But he didn't want to just leave now. Thinking it was for the best. He wouldn't be his father. He made have had a reason but he could have at least tried to explain. He knew he would explain. But it would be hard to just leave her. He didn't want to. He stopped to catch his breath. _'No. I won't leave her. I'll find out what's wrong with me. But I won't leave her. I love her too much. And she need's me right now. I'll weed out whatever's wrong with me. And then I'll marry her. Just like I'd planned. I'll never leave her again.' _ He thought to himself. He would survive. He had to.

At last he came upon the creature. It's tall looming form looking down at a rather terrified child as the alchemist laughed upon it's back. The child shook with fear. Crying for her mother who stood nearby doing the same. Crying the tears a parent cries when they realize they can do nothing for their child. The mother was afraid. But even Ed could see the small steps she took towards the dragon. Looking for the oppartunity to jump in and save her child. She would protect her child. Even if it meant her own death. It made Ed think on his own un-born child. And poor Jake back home. Waiting for his return. He grit his teeth and ran forward, clapping his hands as he ran at this creature. This creature born of hell's fire. He stopped and put his hands to the ground and stone spikes shot up from the ground. Larger than any he had created before. Even larger than the one's he had used in the underground of Lior against Wrath and Sloth. They slammed the creature in the jaw, causing it to throw it's head up and roar in pain. Well at least he knew he could at least cause it pain.

He turned now to the mother and yelled out, "Grab her and run! As far away from here as you can!"

She nodded and ran forward. She grabbed her daughter and gave a nod of gratitude before running to safty with her daughter. Now Ed looked to the seathing alchemist and her creation. The dragon had regained it's composure and now looked angilly at him. Growling deeply. The alchemist was having a fit of her own about him hurting her preacious child. Or what he could get out of her rants anyway. She was screaming so loudly and quickly that he could barely understand a word that came from her mouth.

"Shut up already!" He said at last. "I want to finish this!"

"Finish this!? Ha! You half dead sin filled child! The only thing that will end here is your life!"

"I'm not a child!" He said as he clapped his hands once more, touching his automail and forming is blade. "And the only lives to end here will be you and that demon!"

"Do you really think you can defeat my child!? I think you've lost too much blood! It's messing with you're head!"

"I've never thought more clearly in my life!"

"Hmf. It doesn't matter. You won't win. Not even your little berzerker mode can stop us."

He cringed a bit as he thought of that again. He never wanted to go into that again. And he wouldn't. Not even against them.

"You don't even know why you do that do you?"

Now he stared at her. Confused by the tone in her voice. Like she knew why he slipped into that hellish form.

"What are you talking about? Do you know why I do that? What's wrong with me?" He was starting to shake again. Both from the fact that he was starting to go into shock and because he might actually get answers for why he was like this.

She just snickered at him. "Of course I know. I caused it. I just never thought it would carry through in the bloodline."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm an alchemist. And I liked trying new things. And I was starting to understand that my dear husband was starting to turn against me. So I didn't care anymore. I used to slip drugs into his meals so he would sleep for as long as I needed him to. Then I experimented on him."

"What?" Ed was in disbeleif at how little this woman cared for human life. She'd do this to her own husband? "You're sick!"

"It's called progress boy! All the advancments in alchemy came with a price! To attain knowledge sacrifices had to be made! And I was testing how to make an unstoppable ally. To make my child so strong God himself couldn't do a damn thing! He too woud bow at my feet! And I would trully be the new God of this world!"

"You can't play with lives like that!"

"Oh? Can't I? I already have! I tested different ways to mess with the cells in my husbands body to convert them. To find ways to make aggresion more...up front so to speak. To make a body nothing but pure aggresion. Which I implanted in my child here."

"How could you do that? And why would you do that? He could have easilly turned on you."

"I had ways of keeping him calm when need be. Plus it didn't really stop him from turning on me anyway now did it?"

"That aside. What I don't understand is if you two never had children...then how could whatever you did to him get passed down to me?"

"Simple. He hated me for what I was doing. So he left me. And fell in love with another woman. They had a child together before he died. And so you now have that as well. Don't you feel special?"

"Not particullarly. You caused me to be some kind os monster! I'm afarid to be around the ones I love because of what you did in the past!"

"Stop complaining. A doctor could take a look at your blood and tell you excatly what cells are acting abnormal. A simple pill everyday will take it all away. But you won't live long enough for that. See medicine wasn't very advanced in or time. And some of the alchemy we did can be qualified as early forms of medical research more than alchemy now. But it doesn't make it any less potent. All I have to do is piss you off and you'll practically kill yourself. You're almost there anyway."

"Won't happen. Now let's stop this idle chit chat and get this over with."

"As you wish."

She tapped the creature on it's shoulder and it roared before running at Ed. He quickly dodged to the side as it brushed by. But it swung it's tail as it passed and it connected, sending Ed flyinig into a wall. Breaking it even more than it already was.

"Ow. That hurt ." He said as he pushed himself up.

"Don't get careless boy!" She yelled as the dragon charged again.

"Don't call me a boy!" He said as he as he clapped his hands and put them to the ground. A giant stone fist shot up and connected with the dragon. Sending it flying and sending the alchemist to the ground many feet away from her child.

"You bastard! " She screamed. The dragon looked back at it's 'mother' and then turned back to Ed. It roared louder than it ever had before.

"Oh shit!" Ed shouted as he got out of the way just in time. A beam of lightning frying the ground where he had just been. Then he rolled out of the way again as a flame shot out at him. The dragon kept him on the move. Alternating between flames and lightning. Then it threw him for a loop as it shot ice out at him. He wasn't quick enough this time and it froze his automail. "Fuck!" His automail was too heavy to move and he could barely move as another attack came his way. He landed with a hard thud on the ground.

"You can't defeat me! How many times must I tell you that?"

"Sorry. A certain someone liked to hit me in the head with wrenches too much. I guess she must have done a little brain damage. Cause I guess I just don't hear you."

"Hmf. Foolish brat. Finish him my child!" It roared it's aproval as it lunged forward. Ed just took a deep breath. _'Sorry Win. I don't think I'll make it back. To see our child born. I 'm sorry.' _ He closed his eyes in defeat as he awaited the final blow.

Al was holding Winry, trying to calm her. But she was completely out of it. Completely un-consolable. But Al still tried. "You got to calm down Winry. It's not good for you or the baby."

She did try to calm down but she wasn't doing so well.

"Winry he'll be alright. He'll come back."

"Roy!" They looked up as they heard someone yelling. It was Furey running towards them.

"What is it?"

"We've got to get out of the city now! We've got a big problem!"

"Bigger than that damn dragon?"

"Yes! That German guy. A spy working under us. We had him with Sampson. He was locked away till now. Till you guys had some battle or something he was saying."

"Yea. Out in the woods. Some cave."

"Right! He got away! And he told us that that German brought one of those bombs here that Ed and Al warned us about! He;s gonna use it!"

"But I beat him." Al said. "He's loched up over...what the fuck?" They all turned to look and sa wthat he was gone. "Shit!"

"We've got to find him!" Roy said.

"No! He's gonna blow up the city! We have to go now! That bomb will vaporise us all.!"

"But...Ed." Winry slowly said.

"Brother can take care of himself. He'll find a way out. He's good at that. And he won't die. He won't leave you like this. I know it. Now we need to go." He grabbed her and they hussled out of the town.

"How far away do we have to get?" Roy asked.

"Far! We need a car or something! Or we won't make it!"

"Already ahead of you!" Furey said as he pointed to a nearby car. "Get in and let's get out of here!" They did so with no complaints. But everyone watched out the wundow behind them. All wondering if Ed really would make it out or not.

"Lorin!" Someone yelled out. The dragon stopped in it's tracks and turned to the voice. Ed opened his eyes and looked up. He reconized the voice but not the name yelled. He saw Reighner standing there looking at the alchemist. He just assumed that the name he had called out was her name. And he was proven right when she answered him.

"What do you want Reighner? Your interupting me."

"You were planning to set loose creatures like that in my world? Won't you?"

"So what if I were? Why should you care? Your practically a traitor now as it is. So it isn't like there's a place for you there anyway."

"But it's still my home!" He pulled something out of his pocket and held it up.

"What is that?" She asked with a hiss in her voice.

"Your end! And your's Elric! My revenge for giving me this damn scar and damn near killing me!"

"What the hell is that Reighner!? Is that a trigger?" Ed asked in fear. He knew what that was for if that's what it was.

"Correct Elric. I'm gonna wipe you two from this world!"

"But it'll kill you to you idiot!"

"Who cares! I can't go back! They may never learn I'm a traitor! But I will be a failure! The Fuherer will kill me! So I die here as well! At least I'll be taking you with me!"

"Reighner no! You moron! This is pointless!"

"Shut up Ed! Make peace in your final moments! But I am sorry. You won't be able to see you're child born. Or marry your love."

"And why should you feel sorry for that? You don't care!"

"I have a love as well you know. And a child. And I'll never see them again. So I know."

"Then don't do this!"

"It's too late."

"Reighner!" Lorin yelled. "Kill him my child!" The dragon let out a roar so deep it shook what foundations were left as it lunged at Reighner. He just smiled and pushed the button.

"NO!" Ed yelled as the city exploded in a bright light.

Furey skidded to a stop as they saw the giant cloud rise above the city. They all jumped out of the car and marveled at it's sheer size.

"I can't believe it." Al muttered. "The nutcase really did it. He blew himself up too. Ed." He said that last part so know one would hear him. He really wasn't sure that Ed would make it out. But Winry had heard him. And her face went white.

"He's not coming back? Is he?" They all looked to each other. There was nothing they could say to her. They didn't even know if Ed could make it out of something like that. Al just kept trying to say something. Anything to try to calm her in some way. But he knew anything he would say would just be a lie. And he refused to lie to her. So he said the only thing he could safely say.

"I don't know Winry. From what I knew...no one was supposed to ever be able to survive that bomb. I'm sorry. But I can't lie to you."

She just turned away from them. She didn't want them to see her cry.

"I think we should go for now. Get you guys somehwere safe. The military's gonna have quite a mess to clean up." Fuery said sadly as he got into the car. The others slowly followed. Winry being the last to get in after a final look at the cloud hanging over the once proud city.

"Please? Be okay Ed."

Four months passed since the incident with the alchemist. The military was in the process od re-building Central. They had a lot of the buildings re-built with the help of Armstrong who they had asked to come back from Lior and help out. He did so gladly. But he as well as the others worked with a heavy heart as their thought remained on the missing Edward. When they had netered the city nothing was really left. But the dragon must have been created well because parts of it could still be found. Bits of charred flesh and blackedned bones. But there was no sign of the alchemist or the German. Nor Ed for that matter. In fact he was now concidered dead and they had a funeral for hin the month before. He was burried in full honors and was given the rank of Brigadier general.

But Winry and Al had not given up. They still believed that Ed was still alive. He'd been through so much n his life and there was no way this could have been the thing to get him. But then again. He had been at the very center when that bomb went off. Al was sure of that. And so now he was begining to have his doubts. But something was still nagging at the corners of Al's brain. From what he could see of the explosion it wasn't right. He'd seen sites after the explosions and the explosion themselves. And something was really off with this one. He wasn't a scientist but he had rwad enough about them in their search to understand them. And something was wrong. He asked to be the first to go into the city to chech it out. Wearing the safy equipment he had remembered seeing the scientists use. And by explainig to Winry what he had seen on earth She had been able to create a geiger counter. And as he checked the area he had noticed there was no radiation like there should have been. That's what had been off. It was missing it's main conponent. Which means if Ed had found a way he could have survived. But as the months had passed it looked less and less likly. Which wasn't sitting well with Winry. Obviously. But if Ed had in fact been at ground zero, there was no way. And Al would never try to exlplain that to her. She was stressing herself out enough as it was and he didn't want anythig to happen to the baby or her. So he remained quiet and tried to help her as best he could. It was stressing him out a bit now too since he was taking care of his pregnant friend and Noah as well. She didn't trust many people and would only saty with him and Winry.

While the city was being re-built Winry and Al had been helping with the injured. The ones that had been lucky enough to survive. Some even needing automail. Many had been close to the blast. And the fact that they were still alive and weren't showing any signs of radiation told Al what he was already sure about. The bomb had been incomplete. Which was lucky for them. But Al had noticed something else that didn't make sense when he was at ground zero. There was a large area that had been untouched by the explosion. Even little droplets of blood still visable on the ground. That just proved that something had been here that was stong enough to withstand the explosion. But what he hadn't been sure. From what some of the survivors had said there was nothing there to begin with. Just a broken wall. So he couldn't understand what had happened.

"Alphonse?" Winry asked. Breaking him out of his heavy thoughts.

"Yea?"

"I was trying to talk to you for like five minutes now. You okay?"

"Yea. Just thinking too much."

"You and me both. I'm scared Al. I don't want to believe he's dead. And I now I can't do this alone." Se said as she put her hand to her stomach. "I don't even have granny anymore."

"You still have me."

"I can't expect you to be there all the time."

He put his hand on her shoulder. "You've always been a sister to me. Of course I'll be there for you. It's not a problem and never will be."

She just sighed and looked back down at her work. "He can't be dead. He's always managed to pull through."

"I'm sorry to admit Winry. But I think his luck ran out. He was right there when it went off. There's just no way..."

"STOP! This is Ed we're talking about! He always finds a way! He's gonna be a father for gods sake! He has ro be okay! He has to be." She began to sob. Covering her face with her hand. "He can't be dead."

He wrapped his arms around her and tried to comfort her. "I'm sorry Winry. I shouldn't have said that. I'm an ass. I'm really sorry."

"No Al. It's okay. You're probably right. I should just accept the fact and try to move on. But...I'm carrying his child. I'll never forget. And he'll always live on in our child."

"Now you're making me cry Win."

They both looked up as they heard someone clear their throat. They saw Roy and Riza standing there.

"You two going to be alright?" Riza asked.

"Eventually." Winry admited. "I should really be trying to finish this automail. Not crying over something I can't control."

"It'll take time. But you'll pull through Winry."

"I now Riza. But it'll always hurt." She looked back at her work and didn't look up again.

Another three months had passed and Central had be re-built for the most part. Winry was sitting in for one last meeting before she would be taking maternity leave. She would be staying in the military for longer than she had expected because she would need the money to take care of their child. And truthfully she didn't want to be on her own. She was getting a lot of help from Riza that she really needed at the moment and she didn't want to lose that right now. Al was too busy with his studies to be there all the time so she moved in with Riza so she wouldn't be alone. Whenever Roy would come over they would keep it low key so that they didn't upset her in any way. But it upset her even more to have people always walking on eggshells around her. She didn't like everyone thinking that she could break at any moment. Even though she was still crying herself to sleep every night. But that was to be expected from anyone who had just lost the one they loved. But it didn't make her weak. Just like she had told Ed not too long ago.

She shook her head of the thoughts and listened to the lecturer. It was boring information about the latest advancements in medicine and the policies being instituted for the year in the military. She usually quit listening after the medical talk was over. She wasn't one for politics anyway.

And soon her wish was granted and the lecture was over. She sighed in releif and walked to the medical building where she found Al. He smiled and imediatly ran over to her.

"How you feeling today Winry?"

"Al, you ask me that question everyday. Aren't you tired of asking it?"

"I just want to make sure you're alright."

"I'm fine Al. Really. And now I'll have plenty of time to rest. So stop worrying. I'd hate to see what you're going to act like when you're a father."

He nervously rubbed at the back of his head. "Uh...yea. Let's not think about that."

"Aw. Am I making you embarassed?"

"Cut it out Win." He said with a little laugh. "Anyway, when are you heading home?"

"I'm just getting a few things from my office and then I'm waiting for Riza. So pretty soon."

He nodded and turned as someone called his name. "What is it?"

"I need your help over here! They brought someone in who looks pretty banged up!"

"If he's a civie why didn't they take him to the hospital?"

"They said he's a soldier. And they say he's a real mess!"

"Alright. I'm coming." He turned back to Winry. "I'll see you tonight." She smiled and he headed off to see what all the commotion was about. Winry just sighed and headed to her office.

She walked in and closed the door. Walking over to her desk she pulled out some files she wanted to look at while she was at home. The was the only habit she couldn't seem to break. Even when she was taking a break she still managed to do work. It was just the way she was. She looked over the papers. They were just old reports from just after the attack on how many people had needed automail after the event and various other medical reports. She had never really been able to go through all of them. Also in the pile was the files of all her clients. She scanned through them and frowned as she came to one in particular. Edwards. His last checkup had been just after they had gotten back from the war. Just before they had been called away to that hell that they were forced into. She let herself think about him again. Though she had tried to surpress the thoughts. It always made her unab;e to do anything for days when she thought about him. But even now she tried to brush them away. Knowing that any stress would not be good for her or the baby. Sighing she packed her things away and got the rest of her things put away. Grabbing her bag she headed to the front lobby to wait for Riza. She'd need all the rest she could get. In only a few more months she'd be having it pretty rough.

**A/N**

This story is becoming longer tan I thought it would as I have gotten more ideas in my head. But I don't think any of you mind. Also please review. I'd like to see how well I'm doing with this story. Gomen.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Al had gotten sidetracked by a new soldier trying to find his way to where his company was. Al was trying to point out the way but the younger soldier just didn't seem to be getting it. Finally he saw Havoc walking by and grabbed a hold of him.

"What's up Al?"

"You want to help him find his way to his company? I have a patient that I need to look after. It's pretty urgent I guess."

"Not a prob boss. Go on. I'll take care of things here."

"Thanks Havoc!" He yelled as he walked off.

He ran down the hallway as he heard screaming coming from one of the corridors. Some of it was for whoever it was to sit down before he hurt himself any further while others just seemed to be yalling things in utter shock. Al rounded the corridor and now knew why everyone was so excited. It caused him to stop in his tracks and stare with his jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Upon seeing his brother Ed stood up and walked over. Or more like gimped over. It was true that he was a mess. He had a large burn under his left eye and on his left arm. And his right leg was also burned pretty badly. But among the injuries also were cuts and bruises.

"Brother? How...when...how?"

"Later Al. We've got a problem. But where's Winry right now?"

"She went to Riza's. She's staying with her for now."

"We need to have a meeting. It's important."

"But you're in no condition to be doing anything right now brother! Look at you!"

"He's right Fullmetal. Now sit down." Roy said as he walked up. Ed slowly turned around.

"Last I checked I out ranked you Mustang."

"Don't rub it in shorty."

"Don't call me short."

"Enough you two." Al said as he stepped in between them. "First off how in the hell did you survive brother?"

"The same way I did when Lior was sacrificed. I formed an alchemical sheild."

"And it was strong enough to protect you from a blast that emense?" Roy asked.

"I guess so. Or else I wouldn't be here now would I?"

"Stop being sarcastic! This is serious!"

"I am being serious!"

"Knock it off you two! Now what's the big problem brother?"

"She's still alive. That damn alchemist bitch!"

They all just stared at him. "But how? There was an explosion. You're already lucky enough that they hadn't completed that bomb or that he grabbed the wrong one. But there is no way she could have survived that brother."

"She did. That dragon covered her. It was strong enough to survive most of the blast before it, well, desitegtated. I saw some major burns on her as she ambled away, but she was definately alive. And then I passed out."

Al looked at him for a long while without saying anything. Ed just stared back. Felling a little uncomfortable. Finally he just cleared his throat. "What is it Al? You're freaking me out."

"I'm just trying to make sure it's really you and not some Homunculus like Envy or anything."

"Do not put me and that morphing freak in the same sentence."

"I think it's really him." Roy said with a smile.

"Just had to check. Thing's have been weird lately. Well I guess we should head to Riza's. But after you talk to Winry you will lay down and reat. You got that brother?"

"Yea. I got it Al."

Riza set the tea cups on the table as Winry slowly made her way over. Ever so slowly she took a seat and huffed a little.

"You okay Winry?"

"Yea. This weights staring to do murder on my back."

"Well, it'll be over soon."

"Yea. I just wish Ed could be there."

"Has Al talked to you at all about what he found at the explosion site?"

"No. Why?"

"I guess he was trying to protect you then. Not wanting you to get your hopes up."

"Whay do you mean?"

"Apparently there was a spot that was not touched by the explosion. Like some sort of sheild had been there. Everything else around it was destroyed."

Winry just stared at her. Trying to comprehend what that meant. "But how could that be? It flatened the entire city."

"All but a small piece." She said as she sat down with the tea. "I'm sure only an alchemist could do that. But I don't want to put your hopes up."

"I know. But it is something that'll at least keep hope in my heart."

They both turned as Black Hayate started to bark from the front room. Riza got up to see what was up when she heard the knock.

"Okay Hayate. It's just the door. Hush." She moved to open the door and when she did she just stood there and stared. She was sure she was seeing a ghost. "You're real...right?"

Ed just smirked. He had his arm over his brothers shoulder as he was being supported by him. The pain was really too much for him.

"Winry! I think you'd better get in here!"

Wondering what was up Winry slowly got up and made her way into the front room. When she reached where Riza was standing Riza moved out of the way. When her eyes met his she froze. She didn't know what to do or say. She just stared. Ed pulled his arm from Al's shoulder and limped his way into the house. Still Winry didn't move. Didn't even utter a sound. Not until she felt his hand's on her face. She shook a little before silently speaking. "Ed? Is this really you?"

"Who else would I be?" He said with his signiture goofy grin. It made her smile and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh Ed! Thank god!" He slowly put his arms around her as well.

"I'm so sorry I made you worry." He said softly in her ear. Then he slowly pulled away and looked down. "Don't hit me for this, but you've gotten so big. It must almost be time right?"

She just nodded as tears welled up in her eyes. "Soon now." He just smiled and stared at her. And the others were sure this would have gone on for some time but they really had some pressing matters to deal with. So even though he didn't want to Roy cleared his throat to gain their attention.

"Sorry. But you did have some things you needed to tell us right Ed?"

"Yea." Ed said as his smile slipped away. Winry stared into his worried eyes and knew something bad was going on.

"Ed?"

He just looked at her. Not talking for a long moment. Then he sighed. "It's not over honey. She's not dead."

Winry stepped back a little. She knew what this meant and she didn't like it. She shook her head. Eyes pleading with him.

"Don't Ed. You're not even in the condition to fight."

"I know. I won't yet. Even I know if I fight now I'd die."

"Why don't you sit down and inform these two on what you told us?" Roy said as he walked over. Ed nodded and he and Winry helped eachother over to the couch. Riza went to the kitchen for the tea and more tea cups. Roy followed her. When they were out of earshot Riza turned to him.

"How bad is this really? Tell me. I know Ed's going to sugercoat this for Winry. So how bad is this Roy?" He leaned against the counter and crossed his arms. Well it's true the dragons gone and there's no more to worry about from that German because he's ashes too. But that alchemist is sorely pissed. Before Ed passed out he said he heard her as she stumbled away. Cursing him and saying this wasn't over. She could and would start again. But first...she would end his happiness. What that means he doesn't know. He blacked out after that. But whatever it meant...it isn't good."

Riza sighed as she leaned next to him. "This is too much for her to take right now. She's so close to giving birth. If anything bad were to happen...she and the baby would be in danger."

"I know. I'd like him to stay out of this one. Let us handle this. But I know he won't. But it is true that he needs to rest for some time before he can do anything. I guess only time will tell."

She nodded and moved to get the tea. "Could you grab the tea cups?"

"Sure."

They spent the rest of the afternoon listening to Ed's ezplaination of things and what they should do about the alchemist. They knew they couldn't leave her roaming or else she would start things over again. They all agreed on that poitn. But they also agreed that for the meantime Ed would do nothing but rest. He had a child on the way and he couldn't afford to get killed now. He had almost died yet again as it was.

"But what about that sheild brother? I didn't know you could do something like that."

"I learned it over time. It was a goo thing I did. I saved a lot of soldiers. Though I wish Archer would have died in that explosion."

"Yea. So do I." Roy said as he put a hand to the eyepatch on his face.

"I do have a question though. What happened with all those chimera and everyone else in that underground cavern?"

"Arrested and taken by the military. I don't know what will happen to them now." Riza said.

"And what about the Drachman?"

"In military custody for now. They'll safely be taken back to their homeland. In light of what happened to them the council has decided they payed enough and are releasing everyone. Even the soldiers. And as for James, they said if you're willing to take him in then he can stay."

"Of course I'll take care of him. He's gonna be a big brother after all. Take care of his little brother or sister."

"About that..." Winry stuttered.

"About...what?"

"I'm having twins Ed." Ed just stared at her. He'd gone completely pale.

"T...twins? You mean two of them?"

"Well that's what twins mean Ed. Two."

Ed's eye twitched slightly as he thought about this. "Twins. That'll be quite a task. But with everything I've been through...I think I can handle this." He smiled at her and pulled her closer. He heard Winry sigh in releif. "What was that for?"

"I thought you might not like the idea."

"Not like the idea? They're our babies. Why would I not like the idea?"

"I don't know. I was being stupid I guess. But you are right. It will be quite a task."

"We can handle it together."

She just sighed and cuddled closer. Ed was back. He had survived yet again. He really was a tough man. A survivor. Had to be with all he and his brother had been through. And she hoped this would all be over soon and they could live a normal life soon. She hoped.

"So where did you end up after the explosion?" Riza asked.

"I actually woke up at teachers house. Someone brought me there I guess. Sig took care of me till I was strong enough to head back here. I would have called or wrote but the lines are still down our there and the mail system is still messed up from the war. Otherwise I would have. I just wanted to get home."

"And now you are. Where you belong. And you're going to rest now. Let the others worry about things for now. Okay?"

"Of course."

"I mean it."

"So do I." He said with that dumb smirk plastered on again.

"Alright." Riza said as she got up. "I'm going to get dinner ready. Winry can show you where the room is. Then you can either rest there or on the couch till dinner."

"Okay." He said as he got up.

"I'll help you." Roy said as he followed Riza into the kitchen.

Al followed them up the stairs so he could carry Ed's bags for him. He set them in a corner in the room and then left so the two could have some time to themselves. He would talk to his brother later. Ed laid down on the bed and closed his eyes. He was still so tired. He felt the bed move as Winry laid down next to him and wrapped her arms about him.

"I'm so glad you're safe Ed. I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you."

"I know. And I'm sorry." He said as he put his arms around her. "I'll let the military handle that stupid alchemist. I'm so tired and I just don't want to fight anymore. I'm think I'm going to resign. We'll go back to Resembool. That's the best place to raise kids."

She nodded silently. So happy they would soon be able to go home and this would all be over.

"James is going to be so happy when you get home."

"I know he will be. I really miss the kid. In actuality, he saved my life. Who knows how far I would have gotten with my anger before I started hurting those I love. I was lucky to meet him."

"And he was lucky to meet you." She said as she smiled up st him. He smiled back and hugged her tighter. Then they both closed their eyes for some much needed sleep.

"So what are you going to do after work man?"

The other looked to him as he thought his over. "I don't know. Why don't you and me go out and have a few drinks?"

"But what about you're wife? Won't she have your ass if you come home drunk again?"

"She asked for a divorse yesterday. Shes staying at her mothers right now."

"Ouch. Sorry man."

"Why? I'm not. The bitch can rot in hell for all I care."

"Isn't that a little cold? I mean, you're the one who was cheating on her. But you're making her sound like the bad one here."

"Hey! Lay off! It's none of your buisness anyway!"

"Hey! Woa! Sorry man! I'll shut up!"

"Damn right you will or I'll knock your block off!"

"Now why would you do something like that? He is right you know."

They both turned to see who it was wo was talking to them. They both looked as a hooded person stepped from the shadows.

"This is none of your buisness you old hag!"

"Old hag huh? You should listen to your friend. He's right. It's wrong to cheat on your partner. I think you should learn a lesson today."

A wolf like creature stepped out from the alleyway behind her. "Just that one my pet." She said as she pointed. It growled as it slowly made it's way forward. "You may go." She said to the other. "You are a noble man. I'll let you live for now. So I'd run if I were you."

Taking her advice he turned and ran. His friend yelling to him for help. But he didn't even tuen to look back. He could hear the screams and crunching of bones as he made his way away from the danger.

She walked up after all was said and done and looked down at what used to be a human. Now he was nothing but a bloodstain on the ground. Bits and pieces of organs and such spreac acrossed the ground.

"Hey! You!" She looked up as a group of MP's made their way towards her.

"Get them my pet." At her words it lunged forward to carry out it's masters orders. _'Soon. I'll start from the beginning. Start anew. And this time no one shall stop me.' _ She thought to herself.

Ed blinked his eyes open as he heard the knocking on the bedroom door. He slowly moved as he tried to wake Winry up. she looked at him as she yawned. "What is it?" She asked.

"The door." He shifted so he could sit up. "Yea? We're up!"

"Dinners ready!" Al yelled back.

"Alright! Be right down!" He heard Al walk back down the hall his footsteps fading to nothing soon. "Guess we should get up now."

"Mmhm." She said sleepilly. They both slowly got up and stretched.

"Smells good." Winry said as she yawned again.

"Any food smells good right now. All Sig had me eating was mush for all this time. What I would have given for one of his steaks at the time."

"You wouldn't have been able to digest it as weak as you must have been. You would've only gotten sick."

"Yea, I guess you're right."

The existed the bedroom and started to walk down the stairs. "Um, Ed?"

"Yea?"

"Did you happen to go and see Izumi's grave while you were there?"

"Yea. I very well couldn't just leave without visiting her now could I?"

Winry just smiled ay him as they headed towards the kitchen. The others were sitting at the table starting to pile things onto their plates.

"Ed took a seat next to his brother as Winry sat next to him. Typical Ed style he started to pile food high onto his plate.

"So Roy? Is the military going to go after that alchemist right away?"

"Yea. I called headquarters already. They're on it as we speak."

"Good. The sooner she gets off the streets the better. I just want this all to be over with."

"You just keep your promise and stay out of this one Edward." Riza said.

"I will."

It was at that moment that there was a knok at the door. Rza got up and headed into the front room. Mumbling about how people always showed up while you were eating. Especially door to door salesmen. But her mumbling stopped when she answered the door. After what sounded like a intense conversation she stormed back to the kitchen.

"We have a problem. She's at it again. She's killed a bunch of civilians and quite a few soldiers."

"Time to go!" Roy said as he got up.

"You three stay here!" Riza yelled as she grabbed her coat. Roy did the same and followed her out the door. The others sat at the table in awe as they left. They didn't thinh she would start up this soon.

"Well I hope they'll be oaky." Ed said with a long sigh. Truthfully he wanted to be out there with them. But he made a promise and he was damn well going to keep it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Well here is another chapter. Yay! Anyway's we are getting to the closing ceramony. Sad isn't it? But alas, all good things must come to an end. Anyway, now for the legal speal. I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or anything. By I thank Haromu Arakawa for creating it.**

As Riza and Roy came upon the scene the military was in a savage battle with numerous chimera. And they seemed to be losing badly. Riza quickly drew her guns and began to fire while Rot pulled on his gloves and began to snap his fingers. Chmeras began to fall under their constant fire. But the more that fell the more seem to replace them. There just seemed to be no end to them. Neither Roy nor Riza could figure how that alchemist, Lorin, could have made these chimera in such number in such a short amount of time. Unless she had them waiting in the wings in case someting like this did happen. A backup plan if her dragon was possibly defeated. As it was. And judging by the magnitude of the attack she seemed to be royaly pissed.

In the midst of all the fighting Roy could see Havoc running towards him. He gave him cover fire as he approached. When at last he reached them he bent over and tried to catch his breath.

"You know, if you quit smoking you wouldn't have that problem Havoc." Roy said.

"You really think now is a good time to be sarcastic Roy?" He stood up and took one last deep breath. At last getting control of his breathing he attempted to speak again. "They just keep coming."

"I've noticed that. Where did they start coming from?"

"The sewers. We sent a group of men down there to see if they could find the sourse. None of them have returned."

"Son of a bitch." Roy cursed as he snapped his fingers. Taking out a chimera that had lunged itself at Havoc. Havoc ducked and covered his head as the flame flew over his head. The he looked back to Roy.

"Could you warn me next time?"

"No time for that. Unless you wanted to get eaten?"

Havoc just shook his head and stood back up. "We're losing ground here sir. Breda and his group fell back inside H.Q. but the chimeras crashed down the doors and followed them inside. So who knows whats going on inside. We lost contact with him and everyone inside. No ones answering the radio."

Roy and Riza just looked at each other. At a complete loss. There was no way there could be an infinate amount of these things. There had to be an end. But they figured the only way to end it, was to find the sourse. And to take it out. They would have to kill her. It just seemed like the only way.

Seeming to understand what Roy was thinking, Riza turned to Havoc. "Havoc! I want you to gather as many soldiers as you can without depleting the defense too much! Bring them here! We're going into the sewers!"

"Are you sure thats wise?"

"Are you questioning me?"

"No mam'. I'm on it." He turned in his heels and ran back in the direction he had come from. Riza started to weigh the options in her mind. Chances were they would get bombarded as soon as they entered the sewers. But with such a small area they could funnel the flow and use it to their advantage. Put an even number of allchemists and normal soldiers up front to use a combination of attacks. She relayed this to the others as they arrived with Havoc. They nodded in agreement and faught their way to the sewer entrance. Once inside they could here the roaring in the distance. Swallowing their fear they pushed forward, taking out chimera as they went. The funneling technique was working for the moment and after some time the flow of chimera seemed to thin out. At last they came to an intersection and found disembowled soldiers everywhere. Bloodstains painted the walls causing some of the younger soldiers to turn away and vomit from both the smell and sight. Riza ordered them to keep it together and they quickly fell back into the ranks. Swallowing back any further rising bile. One soldier called from the farside of the room.

"I found a survivor!" They all turned and ran over. Indeed one soldier had survived anong the at least forty that were littered across the cavern. Riza knelt down in front of him and spoke soflty.

"Private?"

He slowly looked up. Blood streaked down his face and she could see a large gash on his forehead. He smiled weakly as he tried to say something that just came out in indisernable garbles.

"Shhhh. Take your time. Did you see which corridor they came from?"

He raised a shaky arm and pointed to the left tunnel. Them he took a hold of her uniform tightly. "SHe was with them." He said quietly. "She was smiling and laughing. Telling them to rip everyone apart. To help in exacting her revenge. The she walked passed us. She told them to continue till there was no one left. Then she walked off, saying there was something she had to do yet. And that they could only stop when she returned. Returned with her...prize." He took a long ragged breath as he gripped her uniform tighter. "She said...said the bastard had to die. All links to his blood had to be eliminated."

Roy gasped from behind her. "Edward."

"And Winry." Riza added. "And no doubt Alphonse as well. We have ti get back to my place!"

"Mam'?"

She looked back down at the younger man. "What is it?"

"Tell my mother I'm sorry. I promised her I'd come home safe. But I guess I lied."

"Don't talk that way. You'll be okay."

"I know when I'm going to die. You officers just say that to try to comfort us. Thats how we know we're done for. So please tell her that. And tell her I love her." His eyes glazed over and he let out a long breath. Then he went silent. Riza shook her head and then closed his still open eyes. She stood up and turned to the others.

"I want a group of you to stay here. I don't want these soldiers chewed on by those creatures."

"But what if the chimera come again?"

"I don't think they will. It looks like we found the end of them. Just defend this corridor from any that may come back. We need to get to Fullmetal."

Havoc having been in back moved towards them. "He's alive?"

"You mean you didn't hear the comotion at headquarters earlier?" Roy asked.

"I was transporting a general to the station."

"Well yes he's alive. And he and the others are in danger. We have to get back to them." Havoc nodded and gathered a group of soldiers to go with them. Then after one last lecture to the soldiers who would be staying behind they made their way out of the sewers and headed as quickly as they could back to Riza's.

Ed sat back down at the table with a cup of coffee. Al was sitting acrossed from him going over some of hie medical books. He looked up as his brother sat down.

"Where's Winry?"

"She's taking a knap."

"Maybe you should take one too. It doesn't look like you've healed completely yet brother."

"What do you mean? I'm fine Al."

"I saw you limping around brother. Don't try to hide it from me." Ed just sighed and took a sip of his coffee.

"I wonder how the military is doing with those chimera?"

"Don't get any ideas brother. You're not going out there."

"I now. Don't worry Al. I was wondering something though."

"Hm?"

"Where's Noah? I haven't seen her since I got here."

Al looked down sadly at his book.

"Al?"

"She's gone away foe a while. She kept having nightmares about the rape. She checked herself into a clinic to try and get some help with it. She's been there since a month after the incident and she still hasn't improved much. I'm thinking of going to visit her. If she'll let me."

"I think that would be a good idea. If any one can help her really, it's you. We're really the only people other than the other Alphonse that she really trusted. And of course the other Gracia. Can't leave her out. But the point is she trusted us with her life. We couldn't protect her then. But we will now. I think going to see her would do her some good."

"Yea. I think so too."

Ed smiled and took another sip of his coffee.

"Hey Ed?"

"Yea?"

"When are you going to ask Winry to marry you?"

Ed turned a little red. But he couldn't understand why. He should be use to this by now. "I've already got the ring. I'm going to do it Al. I'm just still a little scared I guess. But I'd better do it soon. She's probably wondering that herself."

"Well when you do I get to be your best man right?"

"Of course Al. You're my brother. You're going to be right there with us. Like the family we've always been."

"It's funny to hear you say that. It looked like you always did whatever you could not to admit that."

"I was trying to protect them. You know that."

"I know that. But look at Winry. I think she was more than capable of taking care of herself. She throws a pretty mean wrench."

"Yea, I know." Ed said as he winced at the memories of that accursed wrench. "But I did almost lose her to that Barry the Chopper."

"No one was expecting that."

"Yea well no one expects anything bad to happen to them. Just to other people. But that is never the case. No ones immune to tradgedy."

"I know brother. But no ones cursed to the point where it's the only thing that happens to them. Like I know you still believe."

Ed just grumbled something and went back to his coffee. Thats when they heard a large crash from upstairs. The brother looked to each other before quickly running up the stairs. What they found they naver would have expected.

In the bedroom where Winry was sleeping stood a chimera. But it was one of the chimera that had a human form. And in his arms he held a very frightened Winry. A blade to her throat. Ed made a move meant towards them but the chimera pushed the blade closer to her neck. A small trickle of blood ran down causing Ed to stop in his tracks.

"Don't move boy. I have orders. If you do anything to try and stop me I'm to kill her. And judging by her belly I'm guessing she won't be the only one i kill."

Ed ground his teeth, seething. "You bastard."

"To insure her safety all you have to do is stay out of my masters buisness. Let her finsh her master plan. And then she'll be lat go."

"Now thats bullshit! I know she wants me dead! And I know she wants our bloodline dead! She holds onto the past too much!"

"Thats not for me to worry with. I'm just supposed to pass on her words to you. Whatever she does is up to her. If you'd really like she could die right here and now. Makes no difference to me."

Ed grumbled a few incoherent things before dropping his head in deafeat. If he did anything she would die right here.

"Good choice boy." Then the chimera turned and jumped out the window. Ed and Al ran over as he sprouted wings and flew off into the sky.

"Hold on Winry! We'll get you back! I promise on my life!" He wasn't sure if she heard him. In fact he was pretty sure she hadn't. But it was all he could do at the moment.

He slumped over the windowseal. Shards of glass cutting into his arm and hand. But he didn't care.

"Brother?" Al said as he laid a hand on his shoulder.

"What was it you said Al? About tradgedy? About how no ones cursed to the point wher it's the only thing that happens to them?"

Al just opened his mouth to tal but nothing came out. There was nothing he could say.

Below them in tha alley acrossed the street Lorin smiled broadly. The first part of her plan was working. Soon, everything would go her way. And no one would be able to stop her. With great satisfaction written all over her face, she turned and disapeared into the shadows.

In the house Ed was on his hands and knees now. Tears streaking down his face and making dark marks on the floor beneath him. Al was knelt next to him, a hand on his shoulder. He said nothing. He was crying as well. Wondering inside why all this wouldn't just end. Ed and Winry had been through enough. Why did things like this keep happening to them?

They both jumped as they heard a crashing sound coming from downstairs. They stood, preparing for a fight. Until Roy apeared in the doorway.

"They're in here!" He yelled to the others as he walked into the room. "Where's Winry?"

"That bitch took her." Ed mumbled quietly.

"Shit. We were too late." Riza said as she walked in. "Did she say anything to you?"

"She wasn't the one who broke in. It was another chimera of hers. One of her human looking ones. He said that they would keep Winry as collateral basically. As long as I stayed out of her buisness she'd let her live. But we all know she'll kill her anyway. She wants all her husband blood dead."

"That's what I figured. That's what one of the soldiers told me before he died. She wants you dead in a bad way. All of you."

"Then wouldn't she go after Roy too? I mean, he has the blood of the guy that helped her husband." Al questioned. Roy just shook his head.

"My ancestor was a small fry. No direct source of anger to her. She just wants to yake out her husbands bloodline. The one who betrayed her."

Ed walked over to the bed and sat down, covering his face in his hands. "Did I...," he began, "did I curse her? Anyone who gets too close to me gets hurt."

"Don't start that again Edward. You know Winry would get pretty upset with you if she heard you say that." Riza said as she sat next to him.

"Yea well, she's not here to do that is she? I mean God! She was just kidnapped before and now she's got her again! Thsi is the third time she's been kidnapped while I was around! I haven't once really been able to save her!"

"That's not true brother. You've always been there every step of the way. You do whatever it takes to protect her. When Barry took her, if you wouldn't have been as quick as you were to follow that truck she would be gone. You bought time for the military to get there. You keep getting upset at yourself for not doing more that day and never take into account that no matter how much you may have acted it, you were not an adult. You were a kid. Going up against a psycho maniac. What could you have done more than you did? You risked your life for her. And you've done it again and again. You have saved her brother."

Ed just got up and headed out the door and down to the kitchen. He saw the other doldiers had set up a perimiter downstairs. They all looked quite surprised to see him. He just gave them an aggrivated look and went for the fridge. He rummaged around in it for a moment then turned to go sit in the front room. There he sat and thought of what to do next. The others watched him. They watched as he got back up and started to walk around the room and then sit down again. He did this a couple times before permenatly sitting down. By this point Al, Riza, and Roy had come back downstairs and wathed him nervously walk about. They knew what was on his mind. Al walked over once he settled down and sat next to him.

"You're going after her? Aren't you brother?"

"I have to."

"But you said..."

"That was before she was kidnapped! I'm going to get her back Al! I know she can damn well take care of herself but this time she's pregnant! Just like the first time this dumb bitch grabbed her! She can't fight back without risking our child! I have no choice!"

"You don't have to yell brother! I understand! But I'm going too! And don't you dare say no! Cause I'll go anyway! You got that?"

Ed just stared at him before nodding his head. Winry was family to him too. He had every right to help out. "Alright little bro. But we have to think this one through this time."

"You think things through? This really is a miracle." Al said woth a smirk.

"Shut up. This isn't the time for sarcasm."

"But it's helping you isn't it?"

"Yea yea." Ed got up and walked into the kitchen and motioned for the others to follow. They did so and sat down at the table with him.

"So what do you got one your mind Ed?"

"Well Roy. I've never been very good at planning things through so you guys are going to have to help me. This time that bitch is going down for good."

"She does have a name brother. Even if you don't like her."

"I don't give a flying fuck. She could be god for all I care."

"Brother, leave him out of this. You always blame him for everything."

"Fine. But only for you. But I was just trying to make a point. You get where I'm going with this."

"Yea I do. So what do we do about her?"

"Well no doubt the way Winry is she's already got her hands full. She doesn't know what she's getting herself into." Riza pointed out with a smile. "But I do have a plan in mind."

"Well by all means. Lets hear it."

The first thing Winry did whren she saw Lorin was start swaering right at her face. Obviously Lorin didn't particullarly enjoy this but she withstood it. She couldn't hurt the girl. Not yet anyway. But she was curious as to how the boy could put up with her. He must have more patience than he had shown with her. This girl was just plain ruthless.

"Stop it or I might have to hurt you. And I don't think you want that considering your condition."

Winry moved back a bit but was by no means backing down. The fire of anger still burned in her eyes. "Ed will come."

"If he does, you will die. You and your offspring. He won't risk that."

"You're right. He won't. But you don't know Ed. He will come. And you won't be able to lay a hand on me."

"You're quite confident aren't you?"

"Of course. Besides, you plan to kill us anyway. I'm not stupid you know. So it's better for him to do something rather than nothing. Then at least he tried."

Lorin stared her down for a moment. The girl was afraid. She wasn't hideing that. But the girl was also a fighter. She wouldn't go down easilly. She would fight for her life and for her childrens. "You two really love eachother don't you."

"Of course!"

"I haven't seen a love like this in some time. I didn't think it to be possable anymore."

"Well if you'd open your damn eyes you would see that! There is still room for love in this world. It's always there. Even if you don't always see it."

After a moment more of stareing Winry down Lorin sighed and turned away. "I'm sure your love will be here soon then. We'll see what he has in store for me." Then she walked out and closed the cell door behind her. But Winry noticed something as she left. She didn't seem to be angry anymore. Just, sad.

**Well on to another chapter. What will the final battle bring? I guess you'll just have to read to find out. Because frankly, I don't even know yet. (snickers) Well anyway. Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Hey all! This story is almost finished. That's either a good thing or a bad thing depending on if any of you reall like this story. Either way please enjoy this next installmeant. And like always I don't own FMA.**

The following evening a small contingent of military personel made their way to where thay suspected Lorin was hideing out. They stayed as quiet as they could as they made their way around the dalapadated building. It had three stories with broken out windows and bits and pieces of the stone cracked and worn away. You could see it was empty inside. Which meant if she was indeed inside she was probably in the basement of the old building. Ed rubbed his hands together nervously. Trying to fight off the urge to run inside on his own and get her out as quickly as possible. But an action like that would only endanger her more. So he tried his best to stay calm and follow Riza's instructions. Something that wasn't easy for a man that always had to be moving and doing something or he'd get fidgety. He outranked her, seeing as he was still in the military till he told them he had planned to retire. So it felt a bit odd to be ordered around by someone that he'd been ordering not too long ago.

Al nudged his shoulder as he saw his brother spacing out.

"It'll be okay brother."

"I know. I just want this all to be over. And for nothing like this to ever happen again. But I just seem to always have people pissed at me. Even people I had never know."

"Well you do easilly piss people off." Roy interjected. Ed just shot him a sour look. He was about to clock him when it was taken care of for him. Riza smacked him in the back of the head.

"This really isn't the time for jokes. Especially ones like that."

"Sorry." He said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Geeze." Al mumbled. "You either smack him or shoot at him and Winry hits Ed with wrenches."

"Yea. We know some pretty violent women don't we?" Roy asked Ed. The only response he got was a small smirk. Mostly because Ed knew better than to justify that question with an answer. Because he knew what would happen if he did. And what that was happened to Roy at that moment. Riza clocked him in the head again. Ed shook his head and put on a more serious expression.

"Well, we should get this over with." Riza nodded before asking.

"Are you sure you'll be okay with this?"

"Yea. I trust your plan will work. And I trust you. How could I not? You had my back through that whole war."

She smiled before leading them inside.

Winry only put up minor resistence as Lorin pulled her form her cell. She wasn't sure what was going on and Lorin didn't seem to be willing to tell her. She could feel her stomach tghten as she tried to think of where it was Lorin could be taking her. But the tightening in her stomach felt weirder than it ever had before. She shook it off as she glared up at Lorin. She was surprised to see that Lorin had a sad look on her face. It was almost enough to make Winry feel sorry for her. Even though she knew she shouldn't.

Lorin finally noticed her looking at her and put on a sour face.

"What are you stareing at?"

"Nothing." She answered quietly. She just didn't feel like fighting with her anymore. She was just tired of it. That and she wasn't feeling too well all of a sudden.

"Whats the matter with you?" She asked. Almost sounding concerned.

"Nothing."

"God. Everythings nothing with you isn't it?"

Winry said nothing in responce. She just wanted Ed to come and get her out of there. Lorin just sighed and pulled her along. But Winry noticed that she was gentler than before. It kind of scared her. It made her wonder what was going on in Lorins mind.

"In here." Lorin said at last. She opened a door and they entered a small room with stairs that lead up to a closed door. It was at the same moment that they entered the room that the door opened. The small group looked down the stairs with confused expressions. They hadn't thought they would just open a door and Winry would be right there.

"Please, come down." Lorin said calmly. Cautiously they did so, not sure what she may be cooking. But the expression on Winry's face told them she was just as perplexed as them. They stopped at the foot of the stairs and for a moment no one said anything. But they did notice that Lorin had a light grip on Winry's arm. She wasn't forcing her to stay there. Winry was just too shocked to move.

Lorin looked at the group. But mostly at Ed. She seemed to be studying him. It made him a little nervous as she eyed him up and down. Then her expression went strangely soft. "You really do love this girl, don't you?"

"Of course I do. She's been my best friend since before I can remember. And I love her more than my own life."

"So I see. You do risk a lot for this girl. I suppose...I was wrong to judge you for the blood you carry. Because in the end he was the honorable one. I was the monster. I'm the one that caused our love to fail. I just wanted to blame it on him. To find some excuse to go on. I understand now boy. And it's your loves words that helped me see that."

"She has a way of doing that. She's brave. She'll yell at you till your ears bleed."

"A good way to keep you in line boy." She released Winry and nodded for her to head to the others. "You should all go now."

"You know we can't just leave you here. With what you've done. We have to arrest you." Roy stated. Sounding very much the soldier he was.

She shook her head. "That is not the path for me. I must attone. And you know as well as I that some of your military officials would use me for war efforts. I'm a strong alchemist. As are you and your brother. I'd get out of the military before they take all of your innocence. As for me...I must talk with the man that I still love." They all looked at her with confused expressions. "I wronged him. I am resposible for his death. I want to tell him I'm sorry. For all of it. And I'm telling you that I'm sorry for what I've done."

"But...you're gonna kill yourself aren't you?" Ed asked with a pained expression.

"It's the only way."

"No it's not! I learned that not too long ago! You..."

"Have done worse than you ever have. That is the only fate for me and you know it." He closed his mouth and bowed his head. Slowly she walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Take care of her Edward. Love is the one thing in this world that everyone wishes to attain. But not many get to feel true love. Not like the one you two have. Cherish it Edward. Make it last to your dying days." With that she slowly backed up. "Goodbye. Maybe if we would have met under different cercumstances, things would have been different. There are chimera in cages back there. Un-completed ones." She said. Then before anyone could stop her she pulled out a gun and shot herself in the head. Winry buried her head in Ed's shoulder as Lorin fell to the ground. He wrapped his arms around her as the others tried to piece together what had just happened.

"I guees we didn't need that plan of your's after all Hawkeye." Ed said.

"It's for the best I guess. The less violence the better." She said with a long sigh. Then they heard Winry moan. Ed looked down at her.

"Winry? Whats wrong?"

"I think it's time. I thought my stomach was feeling a little odd."

"It's time? YOU MEAN THE BABIES ARE COMING!?"

"Thats what_ 'it's time' _means Ed."

"Oh...man." He stuttered.

**I know it's a short chapter but as you can tell by the end of this one the next chapters going to be loads of fun. Please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Hello peoples. This is the final chapter. It took me some time to figure what I wanted to do with it because I'm not very good at ending stories. I hope it worked out okay. Well enjoy.**

Ed sat in the back seat of the car as they sped to the hospital. Winry had her head layed on his lap as she tried to take deep breaths.

"You doing okay Win?" Ed asked with a very pale face. His hand shaking as he held hers.

"What do you think? It fucking hurts!" Ed flinched a bit while the others took a quick glance to the back seat. This was going to be an adventure in itself. Winry was a firecracker as it was. She was ten times worse now. Al glanced over at Riza who was driving the car.

"She doesn't have her wrench on her does she?"

"I hope not or Ed's really in for it." She said as she glanced in the rearview mirror. Roy , unfortunately, ended up in the back seat with Ed and Winry. He was sqaushed as far as he could get against the door. But he'd already been kicked by her twice. Once in the leg and once in the ribs. And it hurt like hell. At this point he didn't envy Ed at all. In all honesty he was happy for him. But Ed was destined for a lot of pain judging by how Winry was at the moment. She was liable to break his arm or something as strong as she was. Thus was the reason why he didn't envy Ed.

A short while later they had Winry admited in the hospital. They waited in the waiting room while Ed was in the room with Winry. Al had gone off to call home to let Ms. Foster and James know Ed was alright and that Winry was in labor at the moment. He heard a quick yelp of celebration from James in the background at hearing that Ed was alright. Then a worried one as he heard Winry was in labor.

"Is he alright?" Al asked.

"Yes. He just a bit surprised is all. He's stalking back and forth in the living room right now." Ms. Foster answered in amusement. "How's Ed at the moment?" She asked.

"Really nervous. And he had bruises from Winry before we even got here so I can only imagine what he'll come out of that room with."

Ms. Foster gave a small laugh from the other end of the line which Al couldn't help but join in on. "Well I really should go for now. One of us will call you when the babies are born."

"Okay Al. Bye for now."

"Yup. Bye." Al hung up the phone and headed back into the waiting room. There Roy sat nervously rubbing is hands together while Riza calmly read a magizine. A few more soldiers had joined the small group while he was on the phone. Breda, Furey, Falman and Havoc had shown up and were talking nervously. Al just rolled his eyes and sat down next to Roy. "So, when did they get here?"

"A few minutes ago." He said as he chewed on his finger nail.

"Roy, you're acting like you're the expected father here."

"Just thinking too much." He answered as he glanced over to Riza.

"Aren't you thinking a bit too far ahead?"

"Yea. But it's hard not to. If we got that far," he whispered into Al's ear, "do you think Riza would shoot at me in the delivery room?"

"I don't think they let guns into the hospital Roy. I mean, lucky for Ed that means no wrench."

"Oh." Roy said with a sigh of releif. Al shook his head and grabbed a magazine. He knew this was going to take a while.

In the delivery room Ed was nervously standing at Winry's side. She had a death grip on his real hand. He knew it would probably hurt him less to let her use his automail hand but he was afraid she would hurt herself on it. And besides, she was going through more pain than he would with her squeezeing his hand. So he just put up with it. But it did feel like she was about to break his hand. He used his free hand to dab the sweat away from her forehead as she looked up at him. She gave him a small smile before her face was once more destorted in pain. He flinched a little as she moaned.

A few moments later the doctor walked back into the room to check on Winry. Ed watched as the doctor gave a small smile as he looked back to them.

"Well you're fully dialated. I think it's time to deliver these babies." Ed went instantly pale and felt his legs wobble beneath him. He wasn't sure how long he was going to be able to stay standing.

The clock ticked away in the waiting room. Quite a few hours had passed and still no word had come on the progress of the babies and Winry. Al had now taken up stalking back and forth in the waiting room. Havoc had disapeared for the hundreth time that day to go outside and have a ciggarette. Riza had dragged Roy away to help her get some coffee for everyone since it looked like he was about to be sick. Breada and Furey had found a chessboard and Breda was now in the process of beating Furey for the fifth time. Furey had his head hung low as he tried to think of a way to beat Breada in at least one game. Al let out a very audible sound as he plopped down on a chair. The others looked up to see if he was alright. He just waved a hand casually at them as he tried to calm his nerves. Riza and Roy walked back in with the coffee and were about to ask him if he was alright when a yell echoed through the hallways. They knew that voice all too well. It was Ed. They weren't sure whether to think the worse or not so they all just stood up and predeeced into the hallway. They didn't get very far before they were met by the doctor.

"Is Winry alright?" Al asked with fear seaping through in his voice. The doctor just patted him on the shoulder and smiled.

"It's alright Alphonse. And congragulations on becoming an uncle." Al smiled brightly and let out a little yelp of his own.

"What did they have?"

"Boy and a girl. Everyones doing fine."

They heard heavy footsteps behind them and turned to see Havoc running down the hallway. "Someone told me they heard Ed screaming!" He yelled out of breath. They all just shot him smiles. He stopped running and put a smile on his face as well. Knowing all was well.

Back in the delivery room Ed and Winry were holding their little babies. Ed had such a broad smile on his face. She hadn't seen a smile like that on him in some time. He was a proud father. He couldn't be happier and neither could she. "So what should we name them?" She asked. The tiredness showing in her words. Ed thought for a moment as he looked down at their daughter.

"I hadn't really thought about it. Things have been weird lately."

She nodded in agreement. This was an ending she never thought posible. She wasn't sure if she was going to die or if Ed would. He certainly had come close. So had she. But they both pulled through. And here they were now holding their precious little ones. She watched now as Ed seemed deep in thought. He gave a little smile as his daughter yawned in his arms. "How about Haley?" He asked at last.

"I like that name." She said quietly. "And how about Hayden for our little boy?"

"It's a good name honey." He said as he walked over and kissed her on the forehead. "You should get some rest now."

"Mmhm." She slowly closed her eyes as Ed took Hayden from her. The nurse had walked in and now preceded to take the two to the nursery. Ed sighed as he watched them go. He stayed with Winry for a bit till she fell asleep before he went out to talk to the others.

After going through all the joyfull hugs from everyone, Ed went outside to get some air. He needed to get away for a while. He still had things on his mind. He was a father now. And that still felt strange to him. But on top of it all, he still had yet to ask Winry to marry him. He had the ring in his pocket and was fumbling with it when his brother came outside.

"Hey brother."

"Hey Al."

"You doing alright there?"

"I'm a dad. I still can't believe it. And she almost lost me. I almost left her to take care of the kids alone because I almost got myself killed."

"Don't start this again brother. You're here right now. You saw your babies born. Thats what matters."

"Yeah. You're right." Ed started to fumble with the ring in his pocket again as he turned away from his brother.

"Whats in your pocket brother?" Ed tensed up a bit as he pulled the box from his pocket and opened it. But he saw someone other then his brother standing in front of him.

"I'm flattered Fullmetal but I couldn't. I love Riza after all."

"SCREW YOU ASS!!" He shouted right in Roys face. Al laughed from behind them. He had seen Roy coming but decided not to warn his brother. He knew he'd get a good laugh out of it. Even though his brother would not. Roy himself was stifling a laugh as Ed tried to compose himself. "It's for Winry." He said at last. A hint of annoyance in his voice. "I want to ask her to marry me. But I'm still scared."

"How much more could you be scared of Ed? She was taken from you momentarally, you got her preganant, almost got yourself killed numurous times. Asking her to marry you should be the easiest thing to do." Roy said in all seriousness.

Ed knew he was right. There shouldn't be anything to worry about. His nerves calmed a bit as he instead looked forward to the day he would ask her. And he already had the day picked out in his mind.

James ran up as Ed pulled up to the house. As soon as he got out James jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly. "I'm glad you're home dad."

"Me too."

"Where's my brother and sister?" Ed smiled and set James back down on the ground as he walked over to the car and opened the back door. He took one of the babies from Winry as she stepped out of the car. "Mom!" He yelled as he ran over and hugged her aorund the waist. She had a surprised look on her face. It was the first time she had heard him call her mom. But then she smiled gently as she rubbed the top of his head. "We're home son." He hugged her tighter as he felt her hand on is head. This was his family now. And he was happy to have it.

Some time later other members of the town came over to welcome them home. They had been working together with Ms. Foster to make a meal to welcome the new family home. It was a very lively day, and as it lead into the night no one slowed down. As was evident by the vast amount of drunk people. Some had started to _'attempt'_ to amble their way home. While others were passed out at the tables. Roy was shaking Havoc violently. Mumbling incoherently about this being an intervention on his bad smoking habits. Poor Havoc was getting dizzy as he tried to remove his friends hands from him. At last Riza just clocked him over the head and he just slammed face first into the table.

"Is he okay?" Furey asked.

"He'll be fine. He was about to pass out anyway." She said with a smirk.

"Seriously. What is it with you women and hitting us?" Ed asked with a mortified expression.

"You men can act so stupid at times. We're trying to train you." Riza said.

"I don't need to be trained. I'm a human not an animal."

"I wonder sometimes." Winry shot at him. He just narrowed his eyes at her then smirked when he realized what the joke meant.

"You tease."

"Oh I get it." Roy mumbled from his position face down on the table.

"I guess he's not fully out yet." Riza said as she again cluncked him on the head.

Ed shook his head as he turned his attention to what he had to do next. Slowly he pushed himself away from the table and started to dig in his pocket.

"Ed? What are you doing?" Winry asked. He said nothing and just pulled out the velvet box. Getting down on one knee as he opened the box.

"Winry. I've wanted to do this for a long time. I just haven't been able to find a moment where I could actually ask you. But we finally have anough peace for me to ask now. Well minus all the drunk people yelling incoherantly. But, well, Winry? Will you marry me?"

Winry had tears in her eyes as she looked down at him. A large smile on her face. "Yes." She said through the happy tears. She bent down and hugged him tightly.

"It's about time." They heard from behind them. They both turned towards the familiar voice. Noah stood smiling at them.

"Noah? When did you get here?" Ed asked.

"Noah!" Al yelled as he ran to her and hugged her. "You doing better now? You didn't call or anything."

"I just needed some time to myself. To think. The people at the hospital were really nice. I've gotten over the rape for the most part." She said as she hugged him tighter. "I never blamed you guys for what happened you know. There was no way you two could have taken that many people on."

"I know. But I'm just so pissed it happened."

"Typical Al. Always such a big heart."

"Get used to it." He whispered in her ear. She blushed as she whispered into his ear.

"I think I will." Now Al blushed. And quite deep.

"Alright. Break it up you two."

Al turned to him as he released Noah and smiled. "Shut up brother. I've got this one." Ed just laughed. As he thought it was quite funny for his little brother to be telling him what to do. Then he quietly watched as Noah nad Al sat now and began to talk non-stop. He wondered some things that he just decided not to voice. Al looked like Alphonse Heiderich. And he always felt Noah had feelings for him. Feelings that obviously crossed to Al. He wondered if thats what it was. That she was feeling for Al because he reminded her of Heiderich. Or maybe it was that she really loved him. The way they were going on thats how it looked. But he decided to stay out of it. It wasn't his place to question his brother or Noah. So he kept quiet.

Time came and went rather quickly. Ed and Winry had their wedding and were now married. Al and Noah were together and doing fine. Al was just finishing up school. He already was making plans for a hospital in his home town. Roy and Riza would be getting married that fall. James had it rough for some time. People found out he was Drachman and Ed and Winry fought hard for months to keep him in the country. They pleaded with the courts. Saying they had adopted the boy. He head seen the horrors of what his own country was capable of and wanted nothing more to do with it. Because of Ed's influence they dropped it and let James stay in Amestris. The kids gave him a hard time at first but they soon gave up. Finding that he was a good friend. Ed, true to his word, dropped out of the military after that. Winry was already out after the babies were born. Now Ed had all the time in the world to rebuild the family home. Winry had decided to keep running the automail buisness from the Rockbell home. That had always been a place of love and warmth and she would never sell it. Ed had asked her if she just wanted to stay living in the house but she had said no. She still had her home. Ed and Al had burned theirs. It was time to rebuild. To have their home back. He just smiled and gave in. There was no winning a battle with her. Life once more became quiet. Ed did odd jobs around town for people before eventually just helping at the automail shop. In between helping Al and the other towns people build the hospital. It was peaceful. Something the two boys had yet to get used to again. But they would. Although they couldn't help but wonder if this peace would last. Only time would tell. But for now, all was right in the world. As it should be.

**A/N**

**Thats it. The end. At least for now maybe. I might or might not write another part to this because I didn't deal with the kids enough. But we'll see. But I hope you enjoyed the story.**


End file.
